


Tutor

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Character Death, Control, Death Eaters, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mild S&M, Patronus, Threesome, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic, Werewolf Mates, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring what life would had been like if Sirius Black had not gone to Hogwarts, and what would have happen if Remus Lupin and Severus Snape became private tutors for Sirius, after the pureblood got himself kicked out of Durmstrang and therefore still needs to pass his NEWTs. </p><p>Good plot. Bad writing. April 2006 was a long time ago.</p><p>Also, abrupt ending that not everyone will be on board with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The intimidating, almost skyscraping mansion at 12 Grimmauld place was not easy to find. Lord Black had installed every anti-muggle protection charm possible on the mysterious chateau, and one could only arrive the first time by written invitation. He was very particular about whom received these invitations, but particularly these days when the mad antics of his rebellious oldest son had attracted so much unwanted, unflattering attention. The scandal that the reckless, disgraceful pureblood heir had caused at Durmstrang was so inflammatory in the high social circles that the Blacks ran in, that it had taken a great deal of money to purchase the necessary silences. Another cost Orion Black had suffered was the now constant presence of his rebellious heir, now that he'd brought him home in disgrace from the foreign school and was determined to keep him under lock and key until the boy learned his place.  
  
It wouldn't do to send the boy to Hogwart's where his younger brother Regulus schooled, the Black family hardly needed more of Sirius Black's disgusting antics closer to home, in the heart of pureblood gossip and politics. However, as the heir to the massive fortune, Sirius Black was to be a gentleman, educated at any cost and so, at Albus Dumbledore's insistence and constant meddling through his position on the wizengamot, Lord and Lady Black had deigned to allow peer tutors to enter the mansion to instruct the wayward Mssr.  
  
Both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, top of their class, had been allowed special privileges in order to tutor Sirius Black at home. Not much had been explained to either of the young men ahead of time and so the two sat in silence as they travelled by coach together. Remus was looking wistfully out the window at the world as they passed it, while Severus sat perfectly straight, reading quietly, hiding behind his book.  
  
The carriage pulled up before the house, 12 Grimmauld Place. Both boys got out and began to walk up the front path to the home. The high hedges looked menacingly down upon both of them, making Remus a little nervous. While Severus? He reflected no concern, no emotion.  
  
The front doors, black and high shone menacingly in the harsh silver winter light. "12 Grimmauld Place," the driver announced as he bowed and opened the door for the boys.

Severus stepped into the entry first, followed by Remus, who took care not to touch anything in case he had an allergic reaction to it.  
  
A mean looking house elf eyed them both disdainfully, "You are here for the young master. Come with Kreacher, the little beast is upstairs." Kreacher muttered under his breath as he led them up a winding, gleaming black staircase, up what seemed like six stories of stairs to a door, which the house-elf unlocked with a long silver key. Beyond the door was a well-appointed sitting room, sparkling with dark glamour far beyond anything at Hogwart's.

"Enter, Kreacher must fetch the young master."

The two did as they had been requested, Severus either sneered or sniffed back a sneeze as he passed the house elf, while Remus walked the length of the room, crossing past the furniture and art, appreciating all it's grand magnificence.  
  
Kreacher pulled out another ring of keys and climbed up a black lacquered chair, muttering as he slipped a key into a padlock that held a thick green door closed. Another key unlocked a lock just above the doorknob and another padlock was removed closer to the ground before Kreacher pushed the door open with a sneer and went inside. His voice could be heard, announcing, "Master Sirius, your tutors are here."

No one answered the voice of the house-elf. There was a rustling of papers and Kreacher re-emerged, closing the door after him with two rolls of parchment in his hands. He threw them dismissively at Remus and Severus, "My Mistress gives instructions on how to deal with the ungrateful little wretch, yes she did, she did. One at a time, yes, only one." He smiled cruelly, "Young Master has been given his tea, he should not bite."  
  
As if mirror images of one another, Remus and Severus read the parchment in their hands. Remus wanted to trade, to see if Severus's said anything different, more agreeable.  
  
 _Oh behalf of Lord and Lady Black you have been contracted to tutor Mssr Sirius. M. Black. He is to be taught potions, defence against the dark arts and History of Magic to satisfaction of standardized wizarding exams. Although technically his peers, Mssr. Black has proven challenging in the past, and strict discipline, including punishment for poor behavior, is required of you. Your pay is commiserate with results. - The House of Black, etc._  
  
"Er ... Severus, would you like to go first?" Remus suggested, it was the first time they spoke to each other that day.

Kreacher sighed, "Quickly, quickly, Kreacher has his chores to do."

Severus raised an eyebrow, then nodded in agreement, taking up his bag of supplies and headed for what he at first thought had been the closet door.

Kreacher opened the door, holding it open for Severus as he walked through and then closed and locked it behind him. The room seemed to be a small library, just as fine as the room that Severus and Remus had been waiting in. All of the walls were lined with books in glass cases, there was a long, ebony desk in the middle of the room by a blazing fireplace with two plush chairs facing each other. Beyond the desk, in a darker corner, a figure of a young man was draped over a dark green chaise. He was tall, very well built, athletic and graceful at the same time with hair darker than the black of the polished desk, hanging loose to his chin, and hiding his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he breathed. He sounded either sick or drunk.

"Severus Snape, your potions, and defence against the dark arts spells tutor." Severus said coolly, etiquette suggested that he shake the other boy's hand, but considered that this was unlikely to happen with a ‘discipline' case.

The boy didn't move, he just laughed. "That's nice. Get out."

"Not likely, considering that I have been commissioned to school you where others have failed." Severus crossed to the desk in the middle of the room, putting his bag down, "at any rate, I'm locked in here with you."

Sirius tossed his hair out of his face and glared with steel-gray eyes, his expression at odds with the relaxed state of his body. The boy was exceedingly good-looking, even by the standards of pureblood royalty, but unlike most other pureblood princes, his dress was in a state of rumpled disarray, one side of his collar slipped off of his neck, revealing a tattoo that was incongruous with his classical beauty. "Congratulations, I'm not interested in your classes, fuck off."

"Not interested? Not even in brewing an antidote to your sedation?" Severus suggested casually.

The boy's eyes sharpened, and then his mouth twisted in a rebellious smirk, "Or you could show me how to brew more so I can just finish it off. That'd be fucking fantastic actually!" He shoved himself to standing height, face flushed that his weakness could be so easily spotted. "You're being paid by my parents, which means you do what they say, which means you won't show me a damn thing."

"I-" Severus began coolly still, removing supplies from his bag, "have the luxury of independence." He smirked, "I am going to brew the antidote, you can pay attention or not. But in the end, I will destroy the potion, it will be up to you to recreate it, and use it on your own if you've done it properly."

As his shirt shifted, another partial tattoo across his chest could be seen, part of a word just under his right nipple - "ugglelov" Sirius, leaning against the fireplace, watched the strange looking dark haired boy, hating him. _Oh YOU have independence. YOU do. Thanks, thanks for rubbing that in my FUCKING FACE!_ "Do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a shit."

Severus grinned, he found that when people became passionate (in either anger or love), they left themselves open, and he had heard every word of Sirius's inner turmoil. This of course convinced him further that he had made an appropriate evaluation of the young man. If Sirius Black wanted the same luxury, he'd need to know how to survive on his own, take care of himself, depend on NO ONE. _Spoiled brat._  
  
Severus began to crush rose petals, until they became a dark red goo. Then with a silver blade, sliced ginger root vertically into three long strands.

Sirius sank down against the chaise again, trying to make it look like it was on purpose. _Fucking asshole, fucking drugging my tea._ His face flushed again as he smelled roses, roses - _when was the last time I've been outside? This jerk waltzes in and thinks I don't know how to make a fucking antidote? Go to hell._ His arms were crossed and he was staring into the fire, trying to keep his eyes open. _He'll leave the ingredients anyway, I'll just make it when he leaves_. The smell of roses and spice became cruel, reminding him of girls and food and perfume sprayed on his own skin before he went out to cause trouble. _Fuck him. Fuck him and his independence._

But Severus was quite content to brew and play potions on his own. Stirring the contents of the cauldron three times clockwise, three time counter. He liked the feeling of someone being envious of him, him and his _fucking independence._  
  
Sirius bit his lower lip, swallowing. His throat was burning dry. He'd been through scores of tutors, old ones, stern ones and he'd gotten rid of all of them. He'd hit on the straight ones and ignored the gay ones, yelled at them, lashed out at them, ignored them, refused to speak English ... it was almost worth getting up in the morning just to see the look on their faces. Today, however, his parents had thought to drug him into submissiveness, or try to. "So what are they paying you?"

"I really don't know, but nor do I particularly care." _You can't buy me off_ , Severus said, now adding tree sap, which was a chore to measure properly.

"Oh, so you're rich too? Or are you just some sort of bleeding heart wanting extra credit?"

Severus spoke coldly as ever, "There are more things to life than money." he tamed himself, concentrating on the potion, "the bleeding heart, as you say, is just in the other room waiting his turn."

Sirius sent him a scathing look, "Oh. A threesome." He turned over on the couch, peering at Severus over the arm of the chaise with an amused smirk.

Severus didn't mean to give himself away as he licked his lips, but there it was, through the steam of his potion - the fantastical temptation.

Sirius moved off of the couch, walking slowly over to the table, slinking. "So do you get a lot of ass at Hogwarts? Girls? Boys?" His eyes travelled down Severus's robes, "I have a feeling I know the answer to that." He leaned over the table, hands white on the polished black wood.

"Yes? What do you _think_ the answer is." Severus poured the potion into a small vial, holding it up. It was an unspoken suggestion, that if Sirius Black got the answer correct, he got the antidote.

Sirius licked his lips, _I could screw him rotten on the table until my parents came in_. "I think you've been staring at me and you don't think I know."

"Very astute." Severus passed Sirius the potion, then he responded to the young man's thought, "However, I am no one's fuck. At any price."

Sirius leaned forward, brushing the top of the vial with his lips and then taking it in his teeth, tipping his head back and swallowing it. _Gotcha_. Sirius pulled back, tossing the vial over his shoulder into the fire. "Hmm, strong words coming from a man with holes in his robe and a sailboat for a nose. I'm guessing, actually that you don't have many offers, if any. I'm guessing that you're poor, and your parents hate you, or you'd have gone home for the weekend." Sirius sat back in the chair at the desk, smirking cruelly, "And I'm guessing that you're not coming back either. Thanks for the drink, don't let the door hit you in the non-existent ass on the way out." _There, done. Got rid of another one_.

Severus however, was unmoveable. "You're not so smart, are you?" His voice quiet, cutting though Sirius's babbling like a scythe.

Through the haze of battling potions in his system, however, guilt pooled in his stomach. He pushed it aside, putting his feet up on the table, "I am smart actually, I didn't get kicked out for having to cheat on exams. I don't need your pity, your help, or your eyes glued to my ass. Get out."  
  
 _By the end of this lesson, you'll beg for my pity, you'll thank me for my help, and you'll want nothing other than my eyes upon you_ , "I see. Time for the defense against the dark arts lesson," Severus smirked devilishly, " _Imperio_ " he said casually.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped before the flash hit him, "A-" Sirius fought the curse for a moment, clenching his jaw and gasping before his eyes blanked over a little and then cleared, he sat in the chair, perfectly still gazing at Snape.

"When I return as your tutor next, you will learn how to combat this spell, among many other useful ones." Severus licked his lips "Over here," he commanded, standing over by the desk. "Robe off and trousers down."

Sirius swallowed and his hands clenched a little before he stood, walking to the spot Severus indicated. Without protest, he undid his robe, held together only by two buttons, letting it fall to the floor behind him before he undid his heavy, thick leather belt. For a moment, Sirius looked like he was about to protest, but then swallowed again and fingered the button open on his trousers, unzipping them and pushing them down his thighs.

"Hands on the desk," Severus said smoothly.

Sirius's teeth bit into his lower lip and he closed his eyes, turning around and putting his hands flat on the desk. His body bent naturally, displaying what seemed like limitless ivory skin.

Severus pulled out a rod from his bag, enchanting it to grow out to about two feet. It was thin and flexible. He smacked it smartly across Sirius's ass, "Now count."

Sirius let out a surprised, sharp gasp, "One ..."

"One. One antidote" Severus was going to teach the boy, if he liked it or not, however he could manage, this would get it through his skull, or nothing would.

He whipped the rod across his ass again.

"Two." Sirius's thighs trembled.

"Two. Two rose petals."

Severus did it again, accurately making the man's pure white skin pinken.

Another gasp from behind the curtain of soft, glossy black hair, "Three ..."

"Three. Three lengths of ginger root."

Sirius licked his lips, and heat haloed the outline of Sirius's hands on the table.

This was followed by _four_ , "Four. Four drops of tree sap." Which was followed by _five,_ "Five. Five minutes to cool."

A soft whimper rounded the whispered words, "Four ... five ..."

And finally Severus struck him again, the sixth and final time for this particular potion, for this lesson.

Sirius was breathing quickly, the lash marks felt raw and wet across his ass, "Six."

"Six. Three turns clockwise, three turns counter." Severus sighed, "And that is your lesson from me Sirius Black, take care to remember it, or we shall have to repeat this."

Sirius's jaw was clenched and his arms shook, "Yes."

"Now dress." Severus said as he began to put his supplies away again.

Sirius swallowed and took a deep breath before he bent over, pulling his trousers up over his abused ass gingerly, fastening them slowly. He breathed slowly, blowing a strand of perfectly black hair out of his face and bending over again to pick up his robe. _Oh god ..._ He shouldered the robe on again, sweating and looking only at the tabletop.

With his bag in hand, Severus moved to the door to be let out, it was Remus's turn after all. "Oh, and try not to take it out on Remus, he _does_ bite."

Kreacher opened the door, hearing Severus speak so close to it, and held it open. Sirius was glaring DAGGERS at Snape, trembling. He knew the spell would be broken as soon as the door was shut again and cursed Kreacher's blind obedience to his mother's rules, _He's dangerous, and is not to cross the threshold of that door under any circumstances_. The door was finally shut and locked again quickly and Sirius pounded his fist against the table, _FUCK!_ He would have screamed obscenities but he knew that the smug tutor just outside of the door would have enjoyed it. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_

Remus sighed as Severus came out, his face unreadable as always. "How did it go?" He asked softly.

Severus shrugged a little, "Courage Remus, don't let him bully you." He said as he sat on the couch, sitting back and opening a book casually, waiting for Remus to complete his lesson so that they could both be taken back in the same carriage.  
  
Kreacher looked smugly at Remus, "Your turn, Kreacher cannot wait forever, no." He unlocked the door and opened it.

Remus moved into the room, trying to remain hopeful.

A young man sat in a chair at the desk, looking at the polished, dark wood where two handprints had been left by someone. He didn't look up, he didn't speak. The handsome boy's face was flushed as though he'd just run a long way and his jaw was locked.  
  
"Hello, I'm Remus." The young, thin, obviously scarred boy said cheerfully, "I'm sure it's a real pain to have all these lessons back to back in one day, but I think that we can trudge through it."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes at the insult and glared up at whoever had walked in, staying silent. _The other one looked harmless too._

Remus sat in one of the nice large chairs, and began pulling out piles of books, dissuading some immediately to the floor, the other man hadn't said anything to him, so Remus decided that he'd just keep talking, "I'm supposed to teach you history, and defence against the dark arts regarding creatures and beasts ... but I'm going to try to offer you a more integrated approach."

 _What the hell ... who sent Harry Poppins?_ Sirius's glare softened from murderous to merely ... enraged.

"So-" Remus folded his hands in his lap, "what would interest you the most? Giants? Cyclops? Merfolk, or minotaurs and centaurs?" Remus was trying, battling his own timidness to be so direct.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Sirius pushed his own hair back, keeping a critical eye on the boy across from him. _No one is this excited about school, no one._  
  
"Cheerful? No." Remus smiled softly, "Just passionate." Of which Remus deduced the Black heir needed in his life, to be passionate about something, anything.

The black haired boy across from Remus just arched an eyebrow like a large dog confronted with a kitten stealing his food. _You have got to be kidding me. This is a joke_. "Passionate?"  
  
"Well, why not?" Remus asked in return.

His mouth twitched at the corner and he looked Remus up and down. _He looks a little on the thin side, but ..._ Sirius's grey eyes flashed up to the chipper boys as he opened his mouth to make a remark ... and stopped. _Oh ... wow._ They were almost golden, like toffee colored eyes fringed with heavy, light colored lashes. Sirius looked away, "Well ... it's just school. It's not as if I'm going to met a fucking giant in here anytime soon."

"Oh." Remus sighed, "I would hope that you have bigger aspirations for yourself than to spend the rest of your days here. Seems rather uninspiring."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well ... yeah." He sighed, "Do you have a text about gnawing my way through that door?"

"No ..." Remus rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was actually disappointed that he didn't have such a book, "Sorry."

Sirius actually smiled, putting a hand out as if to stop the boy from looking, "No, no ... it's fine, I was joking. Jo-king. You know, to jest, to lampoon, to take the piss out of ... "

"Oh, right." Remus smiled softly, then thumbed over his books again, torn between socializing with the Black heir, or teaching him, _why not both?_  
  
"So ... I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Remus." and he smiled, offering his cracked hand.

"Sirius." Sirius took it immediately, feeling the cracks under his palm and softening his grip. _Was he just in a scrap? He doesn't look like the sort._ He was staring again.

"Pleased to meet you Sirius, I'll try to make this as entertaining and painless as possible." There was that word again, painless.

Sirius withdrew his hand again, looking to the side. "Right," he muttered, "Well, look. I'm not really into doing a ton of work right now, so how about you just tell me what you like and I'll sit here and listen and-" he raised his eyebrows, "keep my hands to myself and behave like a good boy."

"Whatever you like." Remus offered, was there something else to this so-called passionate young man? "Let's see" he bit his lower lip and began to think about it for a moment.  
  
Sirius watched him, "Okay, okay, okay. Better idea ... quiz me."  
  
For a moment Remus acted like a house elf who was torn between to commands, not knowing which to serve first, he brushed his brindle hair back with hand off his face, "One thing at a time, ok?" He smiled. "Here. Let's skip ahead to Satyrs ..." he had his finger between the pages of a book, making the section, but didn't open it, just held it there as a comfort just in case he needed to double check his facts.

Sirius licked his lips, watching him. _Nice hands._ "Oh yeah, yeah, satyr ... that's a sort of Thai muggle food isn't it?"  
  
"Satyr-" Remus smiled, sharing what he knew, "Also known as Fauns, are beings that are half man, half goat, have pointed ears and with horns growing out of their forehead. Satyrs are usually peaceful creatures, but can be rowdy companions and often times a threat to women because of their great fondness for love, wine and revelry. They are most often seen in the deep woods, dancing briskly to the music of their flutes."

Sirius smiled fondly, "I think muggles call them frat boys, actually."

"Last summer I spent my time with a satyr colony. It was amazing. Fauns are graceful, woodland creatures. They are beautiful, musical, and magical. They know nothing of evil and ugliness, don't understand lies, and think that eating the flesh of another animal is inconceivable. They love singing and playing music, love capering and dancing, and spending warm summer days in the sun." The young man sat back in the chair, memories spilling over him.

Sirius blinked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa ... back that up a little would you? You spent your summer with a bunch of satyrs? " He grinned widely, "Do you just do that ... all the time?"

"Well, when the opportunity arises." Remus said directly, unwavering, firmly believe there was nothing wrong with going out and experiencing things while one had the chance.

Sirius moved to scoot closer in his chair, wincing for a moment before he sat back again. _Interesting_. "So, do you roam around with satyrs often, or do you like to switch it up and go camping with vampires? Shop with some grindylows ..."  
  
"Something like that," Remus smiled, pleased that this had gone over so well thus far, he wasn't feeling bullied at all, "I mean, I've met Veela of course, new years celebrations with Vampires, I've met Dryads and one summer worked on an astronomy project with a centaur, then of course werewolves ..." Remus trailed off, for a moment worried that he should not have provided such a plethora of information.

"Ve-" Sirius paused, "Werewolves? You've worked with werewolves?" Sirius didn't look horrified, or shocked, just fascinated. His grey eyes lit up a little at the idea, a little blue around the edges.

 _‘worked with werewolves' like some kind of therapy work?_ Remus just nodded slowly, then opened the book to get his back on course, "So back to Fauns ... they usually live in herds, ranging from ten to over one hundred."

"Is that were you got the scars on your face?" Sirius wasn't pitying him, he just wanted to know. _They're sort of ... gorgeous.  
_

"Ah ..." Remus wasn't used to people being so direct, "From fauns? Oh, no no. They are very peaceful, innocent, pleasure loving magical beings, perfect in form in every way." Quite unlike the imperfect formed Remus Lupin.

Sirius shook his head, smiling, "No, no I'm pretty sure fauns don't have claws that could do that. Did you get the scars from when you were with the werewolves?" Suddenly the boy across the table seemed so much more worldly than stupid, frustrated, rebellious Sirius Black ... _I've never done anything worth talking about actually, met some Veela ... but they didn't really impress me_. The heir leaned an elbow on the table, listening intently.

Though his voice remained calm and soft, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Let's not get distracted by useless information that won't help you pass your NEWTs."

Sirius's eyebrows raised and he sat back again, rebuffed, "Alright then, just asking." _Christ, if you don't want to answer just bloody say so_. His eyes lost the intent gleam they had a moment ago and he focused on the wall just over Remus's shoulder. _Now you've gone and cocked it up, you fucking idiot. He probably thinks you don't have a bloody brain in your head. After all, that's what I'm supposed to be "an ornament in the crown of the Black dynasty"._

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right ... so, before there were wizarding laws set in place to prohibit such interaction, in ancient times, farmers and wine-growers would encourage a resident faun to their property to help the fertility of his crops and livestock. As I have mentioned, Fauns are very talented in music, and through their music, they have an innate form of magic."  
  
Sirius listened quietly, longing to put his feet up but knowing the sting across his buttocks would punish him for it. Yet, he shifted a little, intrigued by the precise burn. Outwardly he looked like the perfect student at the moment, if not a little disinterested. Sirius took no notes, didn't stare at Remus, just listened as though he knew he would remember every word Remus said anyway.  
  
"Let's see ..." Remus sighed after a while, "do you have any questions regarding fauns?"

"Nope."

Remus wasn't sure how much time he had left for his session, "Hm, well if you like, you can tell me what you'd like to learn about for next time so that I might be able to prepare some materials for you."

"Aren't you the teacher?"

"Well, the tutor, yes ... but I want it to be something that actually interests you."

Sirius's habitual combativeness was back, although it seemed even his enthusiasm for that had waned. The moody, strange black haired boy with tattooed skin shrugged, waving a hand, "Dementors-" he smiled a little, darkly. "let's study them."  
  
"Alright." Remus nodded agreeably, as if Sirius had suggested faeries.

"Met any of those?" Sirius asked in a cool, curious tone.

"Once actually, but Severus was better at fighting it off then I was."

His eyes went to Remus and he nodded, not commenting. "Time's up."

Remus gave a half smile, and stood, gathering his things. "Well, later then." He said moving to the door, but not touching the silver knob.

Sirius looked up at him, "Later."

The door swung open for Remus to leave, which he did quickly and greeted Severus who was reading from the same book as he did in the coach. Severus stood, getting his own things together, realizing that they were dismissed for the day.

The green door closed and latched shut quickly, the three locks fastening the boy inside again.

 

*            *            *

 

The same procedure was followed the next day, carriage ride, stairs, waiting room, and Severus being admitted inside the study first. Remus sat in the waiting room, at least they had been invited back.

As soon as Severus had entered the room, the door closed and locked and a fist connected with his nose, hard enough to make him bleed. "Get up."

Severus wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. _Angry, are we?_

Sirius hauled Snape up off the floor and shoved him against a wall, "Do you THINK you can do that to me and get away with it!?"  
  
Severus sank his knee into Sirius's groin, then cool as ice, said, "Yes, I do."

Sirius groaned and doubled over a little before he grabbed the tutor's robes and pulled him down to the floor with him, fisting a handful of his greasy black hair and yanking Snape's head back, "Pull that shit again and kiss your phone sex voice goodbye."

" _Incarcerous._ " Severus growled, and magical ropes surrounded Sirius Black, binding him from hurting his tutor further.

Sirius spat at Snape contemptuously, shaking with white faced rage, "Go fuck yourself."

But the man in black simply stood and moved over to the desk and began to set up his supplies, disgusted with the blood that was drying on the back of his hand, "Looks like we'll be making the bruise-healing paste today."

"GOOD!" Sirius snapped at him, "Because when I get out of these ropes you're going to need a LOT of it!"

"Right ... you do that." Severus pulled out the last of his supplies, looking to each, making sure he actually had enough.

Sirius laughed, watching Snape, "You have a hard-on right now, don't you?"  
  
"Actually, I do." Severus laughed, "But don't flatter yourself in thinking that it is for you."

Sirius managed to sit up, snarling at Severus with his hands tied behind his back, "Technically," he smirked, "I guess every stiffy you get is for yourself. No one else would touch it."

"Again, you are mistaken, but that is your failing." Severus smirked.

"It must be hard only dating the blind."

Severus had begun with the potion, pouring in a thick oil, then sighed, "I see we are not going to get your mind off sex ... so be it." And he began to walk toward Sirius again.

Sirius glared but didn't flinch as Snape approached, "I swear to Merlin, I'll kill you if you-" Snape reached the door and Sirius stopped speaking, confused. _Oh gods, what is he doing?_

Severus knocked on the door, then spoke thought it. "Remus, I could use your assistance please." Severus's voice was kind with the other man.

Sirius's jaw dropped, _oh no, no, the other guy was actually nice, I liked him!_

The door had opened upon the request, and Remus stood and entered the room as well. He looked to Sirius, bound on the floor, a shocking sight to most, but looked to Severus, "What?" he asked unsure.  
  
Sirius sat back again, against the floor, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

The door closed and relocked behind them.  
  
"Remus, are you no-one?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remus, are you blind?"  
  
"No. What's this about?"  
  
"Well, Black here seems to think my ‘stiffy' as he calls it, is for him, furthermore, he does not seem to respect what I am trying to teach him." Severus licked his lips, "Therefore I was wondering if you wanted to skip ahead to your dementor and patronus charm demonstration."

Sirius honestly felt as though he were about to be sick. His face colored deeply and he looked down, wanting to disappear utterly and completely. It was difficult to embarrass Sirius Black, even harder to humiliate him, but Severus Snape had accomplished both with one fell swoop.

"Oh, right ..." Remus smiled softly, shyly. Before approaching Sirius, helping him to his feet with strength one would not expect from the thin man, "So dementors are the foulest, darkest creatures on this earth-" he began spilling the information as if this lesson was nothing but standard, "they drain people of hope and happiness ... therefore the only way to combat them is with a patronus charm." Remus help sit Sirius down on the couch. "Have you ever done one?"

Sirius just blinked at Remus, red-faced and so angry he had tears in his eyes. He'd thought about Remus since their last meeting, Sirius never thought about people that way, not with that stupid, hopeful sort of happiness. He swallowed, "I'm tied up. You're teaching me about patronus charms while I'm tied up! How the hell can you just sit there and pretend this isn't HAPPENING?"  
  
Remus looked on the verge of tears, and Severus growled, "Yell and rage at me all you wish Black, but yell at Remus again, and you will retreat it."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I wasn't yelling at hi-" he looked at Remus, "I wasn't yelling at you, I'm just ... " he paused, looking at Remus sadly, "You think this is normal?"

"Of course." Remus smiled softly, then stood to attend to Severus, who spoke again now that Sirius was no longer yelling, "In order to cast a patronus charm, one needs to latch onto positive thoughts, pour it into their spell and say _expecto patronum-_ " Severus smiled, beckoning Remus over closer, and the man with cracked hands moved them across Severus's shoulders familiarly.

Sirius shook his head to himself and sighed. "Stop. Just stop everything. Now."

"This is today's lesson Black, best pay attention, else you know what to expect at the end." Severus began, his wand in his hand, he was not above silencing the bound man if he was going to interrupt this lesson.

Sirius shook his head, "No." With supreme effort he rocked his body backwards and smashed his shoulder against the wall, pushing against it until he stood. "No. Lesson's over. Now."

" _Immobulus._ " Severus cast the spell from across the room, preventing Sirius from moving, from doing harm to himself, from disturbing the lesson further. "Remus-" Severus said darkly, "give me a happy memory."  
  
Sirius made a panicked, desperate noise that sounded like "Stop!"

Remus moved down to his knees, keeping eye contact with Severus, obeying his every word. Before he unbuttoned the man's pants, burring his face in what Sirius could grossly assume, but could not see. Severus gave a soft moan, and he rewarded Remus by stroking the man's hair. Severus lifted his wand, faint, silver whips began to circle around it, Severus was collecting the ‘happy thoughts' as they came to him.  
 _  
It just seemed ... wrong._ Sirius barely knew the boy, but he couldn't watch, he couldn't. It turned his stomach and stung his eyes. _I thought he had a mind of his own._

After a while of slow moans, suddenly " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " Severus said orgasmicly and a great black bird exploded out of the end of his wand, flying around the room, seeking out evil and darkness to destroy, but found none.

Sirius's eyes weren't able to close, but he was trying hard to stop seeing. He'd been up here for a month, no one with him, no one touching him, and he was suddenly grateful that he couldn't move at all.

Severus took up Remus by the elbow, lifting him from the floor, capturing his mouth hard, demanding, "God Remus, your mouth ... always ... amazing."

To make matters worse, Sirius couldn't even blink the sudden, stupid tears that swelled and fell. _For what, some complete stranger? Some ... jerk that I don't even know?_ But something had broken inside, he didn't know what, but he knew that his family had tried all their lives to break it and failed. The tall, scarred boy had walked into a room twice and done it like dropping a glass.

"Now, give Sirius a happy memory so that one day he can conjure up a patronus charm, as it might just save his life." Severus commanded, zipping up his pants and returning behind the desk to finish the paste that healed bruises.

The spell was wearing off, just enough that if Sirius used everything he had left, he could shake his head. _No_.

Remus had moved over to Sirius on the couch, looked to him a little confused, "I- I don't think he wants me to." He said sadly, feeling rejected.

Sirius's jaw tightened, angry that he should be SURPRISED. And yet, if it were anyone else, Sirius might even be willing, turned on ... instead he was devastated and disgusted. It made no sense.

But Remus moved a hand gently to Sirius's face, wiping away the tears, fascinated by them; his gaze upon Sirius was unwavering, intensely soft.

Sirius kept his eyes lowered, unable to look at him now, ashamed of his idiot tears.

"Do you ... really not want me to touch you?" Remus asked just above a whisper, as Severus was busy with the final touches of the paste. He moved closer to the young man who had not had human contact for so long, his own body oddly warm and yet delicate.

Sirius looked up at him with ugly, swollen red eyes. He looked like hell, he looked like someone had died in front of him as he whispered back angrily, "Not like this."  
  
Remus swallowed, then moved away from Sirius, respecting the boy's wishes, returning to Severus's side, placing a hand on the bitterly intense man's shoulder. Severus finished the paste, and put it in a small dish, rubbing some into his cheek and nose where Sirius had struck him, then passed the rest to Remus, "Here, I kneed him in the crotch earlier, take care of it, will you?"

Remus took up the plate and returned to Sirius, moving over him again, he spoke in a friendly manner, "Here, this will help ..." he moved to undo Sirius's pants, putting some of the paste on tips of his fingers.

Sirius shook his head, "Don't TOUCH ME!" The spell had worn off enough that he could move again, but slowly.

Severus roared, "What did I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING AT REMUS!?"

Sirius glared at him, "Go AHEAD. WHATEVER you're going to do to me just fucking DO IT!"

The man was infuriated, "FINE!" He stormed up to Sirius, " _IMPERIO_." He said again controlling Black again, then nodded for Remus to continue, but the heavily scarred man wasn't sure what to make of all this.

Sirius's body straightened obediently, but he was fighting it, that much could be seen in his eyes.

"Severus-" Remus whispered in his ear, clutching at the man's black robes, "It's alright ... he doesn't want our help." His hands soothed against Severus's back, and the man began to lower his wand.  
  
"But he's learning ... look. He's leaning to fight _imperio_." Severus grinned proudly.  
  
Sirius glared disobediently at the smiling man, hating him, _hating_ the sound of Remus's hands on his robes and his back.

"There you go ... passion." Severus said to Remus, "he either hates me that much, or likes you just as equally." Then to Sirius, "it's powerful, isn't it? The next step of course is to be able to control it."

Sirius refused to take his eyes off of Severus. He did hate him, just as much as he liked Remus, it was true and his two passions fed off of one another, burning brighter and searing. He was still under the Imperio, scared of letting go of what little control he had.

Remus whispered in Severus's ear for a moment, and the dark haired man nodded in agreement. Remus walked back to one of the chairs, and sat back in it, he swallowed hard.  
  
"You have two choices Black." Severus said viciously, "give Remus a happy memory, his patronus charm is very weak, or else fight my imperio, and learn how to defend yourself." His eyes were dark and dangerous as always, "now choose."

Sirius's eyes went to Remus in the chair, unable to help looking at him.

Remus looked at Sirius carefully, watchful as the man had already rejected him once, and wondered if he could tame that feeling, and reject Remus again, even though he was under the imperio.

Swallowing, Sirius walked over to the boy sitting in the chair and leaned down, hands on the arms of the chair, letting their noses touch, whispering, "Only if you want me to." It felt, he thought, like asking someone to dance and actually being nervous that they'd say no.

"It's your decision to make." Remus said softly, yet his eyes were yearning, burning like the golden sun Sirius had been denied for some time.

 _Happy memory, happy memory ... can I make you happy?_ Sirius swallowed and leaned closer, a stray tear still caught in his eyelashes broke free and rolled down his face before he brushed their lips together, gently.

Remus just sat there for a moment, letting Sirius kiss him. The scarred boy was just as unmovable as Severus. And yet, after a moment, he kissed back, quite timidly, searching Sirius's mouth for, inspiration ... passion.

At the feeling of Remus's lips coming to life against his own, responding, Sirius moaned and opened his lips further. _He tastes like chocolate, tea, something slightly dangerous too ..._  
  
Severus meanwhile sat back in an opposite chair, and dipped his hand down the front of his pants, fondling himself as he watched Remus and Sirius.

Even if Sirius knew, he wouldn't care, he was kissing the most beautiful mouth he'd ever kissed. His tongue spread Remus's lips a little wider and twisted sweetly with the boy's. "Mmm ..." Sirius's hands went to the front of Remus's robes, sliding up the slope of his chest, memorizing him as the kiss deepened and heated.  
  
"Hmmm-" Remus sighed, "very nice," he said speaking against Sirius's lips for a moment as he felt hands upon him. He brushed a black strand of hair out of the other boy's face, tucking it behind his ear with deliberate care.

"Wanted to touch you since the first moment you came in," Sirius kissed him again, hard pinning Remus against the back of the chair he sat in. His hands stroked through his soft, light hair, down against his warm scalp, over his cheeks his jaw his neck, to Remus's tie, undoing it as Sirius climbed into his lap, consumed by the taste of him.

Remus had given a soft groan when Sirius's hand passed across his neck. Though his body was tight as the muscles clung to his thin frame, there was something very breakable about the man. Remus moved one of his cracked hands across Sirius's pureblood ones, holding it to his scarred skin, and moaning again when Sirius didn't pull away.

Sirius moaned likewise as his other hand exposed more of Remus's scar-laced skin, stroking down the column of pale exposed flesh. "You're beautiful, Remus ..." the pureblood student wanted to fill his senses with Remus, his scent his hands, the feeling of his lips and tongue and the sound of him wanting more. If they wanted passion, Remus could bring it out of Sirius in spades. He wanted to feel him respond to know what made him scream with pleasure, to know all the spots, all of his flaws, to touch every inch of him. That's what made Sirius dangerous to unleash upon Remus, he wasn't going for blood, or sport, or even sex, Sirius Black was going for his heart and wouldn't stop until he knew he had it.  
  
Remus closed his eyes softly, then smiled, before looking to Sirius directly, "Thank you" he said with a husky voice, "that's all I need."

Sirius looked back at him, smiling and kissing his lips again, once more, softly. _Kissing me is his happy memory, it's enough?_ "I'd give you more ..." he promised, murmuring between them.  
  
Severus's voice was next, the one that still wielded the imperio over Sirius. "No more Black, that's all he needs."  
  
Remus smiled softly, kissing the side of Sirius on the cheek in thanks, before slipping out from under him. Taking up his wand. He pointed, _"you're beautiful Remus"_ he mouthed the words to himself, imagining that Sirius had said them just then, before he demanded, " _Expecto patrpnum_!" and a silver wisp, turned into a rather large wolf, though it was missing the detail that Severus's black bird had. But Remus smiled, turning to Severus, looking to him for approval.  
  
"Very good Remus, very good, much stronger than before."

Sirius sighed, letting his head rest against the chair, licking his lips as he watched them. _What's the matter, Snape, can't do it for him?_ Sirius smirked at the thought, looking Severus over as his blood boiled, only now he was much harder, totally aroused from kissing Remus and his anger made him sweat.  
  
Remus seemed very pleased with himself, and thanked Severus. Then returning to the abandoned dish with the paste, Remus took it up and returned to Sirius's side, "May I?" He asked, determined to follow through from before.

Sirius nodded immediately, eyes glowing softly the moment Remus returned, "Please ..."

Remus sighed, delighted, he helped to sit Sirius back against the couch as he moved to unzip the man's pants, his second attempt for the day. They were long, like an artist's or musician's fingers, but here they played Sirius's skin, with the paste at his fingertips he moved his hand down between the man's thighs, rubbing, massaging, healing that which had been rudely assaulted before.

Sirius moaned at the touch, already rock-hard the second Remus's fingers grazed him with the paste, "Ohhh ..." the pureblood's thighs spread, revealing him and the darkening clouds of bruise. Sirius's toes curled, his fingers flexed and one hand stroked the side of Remus's neck, needing to touch him anywhere he could. "Remus ..."

"Don't." Severus said coldly, "You no longer have permission to touch him."

Sirius's body froze and his hands pulled away from the melting warmth of the mysterious boy for a moment before they trembled and Sirius's hands cupped Remus's face, pulling him close and kissing him.  
  
Remus still massaged between Sirius's thighs, lightly fondling the man's sex.  
  
"Very good." Severus rewarded, "I am impressed."  
  
Sirius felt his spine dissolve blissfully as Remus touched him. _Good gods, his hands ..._ He slid his fingers into Remus's soft hair again, already addicted to the feeling of it and stole deep, greedy, lapping kisses from his mouth as though Sirius were being sent off to war, and Remus were his husband ... in some other life.  
  
Though Remus leaned his head into Sirius's touch, wonderfully being kissed. He still did his duty, rubbing Sirius; was this simply this job? All part of the lesson? Or did the soft spoken boy have some investment in this ... strange, entanglement?  
  
The lock of their lips felt as though they'd already been pressed into a hundred thousand kisses over years, and knew just the angle, just the secret to the other's mouth.  
  
Severus sighed, "That's enough Remus."  
  
Remus slowly removed his hand from Sirius's pants, giving one more lingering kiss, from himself before he stood and returned to Severus's side,

Sirius was panting breathlessly with his eyes still closed and his lips parted from Remus's kiss. Laying back on the couch, his pants were undone and his sex, dark with blood and twitching against the air rose from under the dark fabric, almost brushing the black-haired boy's muscle-flat stomach as his tongue smoothed over his lips with a soft moan and his eyes opened a little, still focused on Remus.

"This worked out better than I had expected," Severus commented, "did you have anything else on your agenda today Remus?"  
  
"No, just the dementors and patronus charm. You?" The two men spoke casually.  
  
"Well, he seems to be mastering himself a bit better, maybe next time we'll move on to wandless magic, maybe we can integrate our lessons again?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine."  
  
Sirius lay there, eyes on Remus's hand, on the tips of his fingers that were still coated in the tingling salve that was healing his skin back to pristine whiteness again. He swallowed and fighting the Imperio curse, stood, not bothering to cover himself, quite unashamed of his state.

Severus looked to Sirius, standing now, and Remus turned to see what his Slytherin peer was looking at. Severus spoke, "Do you wish to say something Black?" _Or perhaps, do something._

Trembling with effort he stepped closer to the pair, eyes on Snape, "If you're feeling left out, just say something, sweetheart." His voice was wry, riddled with sarcasm, but his eyes were a dark charcoal, heavy with pupil as he stared the tutor down.

Despite the intention, Severus just stared back with dangerously dark eyes, "Is that an invitation?"

Sirius stepped close, defiantly, and fisted Severus's hair, kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
If Remus tasted like chocolate, tea, and something dangerous. Then Severus tasted like vanilla, tea, and something equally as dangerous. The potions tutor had indeed been caught unaware, but kissed back equally as hard.  
  
Sirius's fist stayed locked in Snape's hair as their lips warred while he stepped forcefully into Severus's body, knocking him back into the luxurious chair he'd risen from before.  
  
Just as roughly as he'd grabbed it, Sirius let go of Snape's thick, lank hair and used both hands to shove the potions tutor's robes up past his hips, "Pull it out," he growled against Severus's mouth, biting at his lips.

The man pushed Sirius away, "You don't tell _me_ what to do," Severus hissed, "YOU Black, robes and pants off." He demanded, making his imperio more insistent.

Sirius's body snapped to obedience as his eyes boiled over in fury. His hands divested his well-trained body of his robes, throwing them aside roughly and his elegant, quidditch-calloused palms smoothed over his bare, graceful hips and thighs as he bent over a little, shoving his pants off before they too were kicked away.

"Hands on the table." Severus instructed as before.

Sirius's pulse quickened at the command and his head spun in anticipation as he bent over the table, palms pressed against the expensive wood.

But this time Remus manoeuvred under Sirius, and sat on the table before him, between his locked arms, he was smiling softly, _why the fuck was he smiling?_  
  
Severus pulled out his rod, enchanting it to grow to a nice long and flexible length.

Sirius's face brushed close to Remus's and he murmured a reminder that only Remus could hear, "beautiful ..."

Remus had read Sirius's lips, if his highly trained ears hadn't herd the word, but he had. And he licked his lips slightly.  
  
"Remus." Severus said with a nod, stating that he was ready when the thinner boy was.  
  
"What is the ministry of magic classification for the basilisk?" Remus asked at once.

Sirius's mouth quirked and he laughed a little before murmuring, "Mmm ... don't know."

"Five" Remus provided.  
  
And Severus planted five lashes to the back of Sirius's ass.  
  
Sirius cried out, genuinely as his skin split under the rod and pain fuzzed his senses before another lash hit his ass with a violent snapping noise. "Oh ..." he almost moaned and licked his lips, looking at Remus again.

But Remus just sat there, was he turned on? Was Sirius? _Mmmm, very nice_. Remus asked again. "What is the classification of the pixie?"

Sirius swallowed and opened his eyes to see Remus again, "Three," he whispered, "it's three."

Remus smiled, leaned in, and gave Sirius three very distinct kisses.

Sirius moaned warmly and drank the kisses in, clinging to them and exploiting every sweet weak spot of Remus's lips, licking the roof of his mouth, tangling their tongues, biting his lower lip firmly before the second an third kisses.

At the end, Remus pulled back, almost drunken. "Don't bite me-" he requested, warning.

Sirius just nodded, soft-eyed, "Alright."

Then Remus began again, "What is the classification of a mer-person?"

Sirius knew the answer. He licked his lips and hummed with lowered eyelids before answering deliberately, "Zero."

"Four, according to the ministry of magic that is-" Remus provided the answer once more.  
  
While Severus eagerly planted four more lashes to the back of Sirius's ass.

This time, Sirius's back arched and he almost seemed to be pushing himself against the blow of the lash. The four slaps across his reddened buttocks ended and Sirius moaned quietly, breath quickening, almost as though he were close to orgasm after the beating.  
  
Remus hummed agreeably, tracing a hand down Sirius's locked arms that held his body up against the desk, "What is the classification for centaurs?" Remus asked, equally as soft as his touches.

"Quickly now." Severus said with some annoyance.

Sirius panted hungrily, inhaling Remus's scent, "Thirty," he dared with a delicious smirk.

"You would think ..." Remus said smoothly, licking his lips, "while the ministry recognizes four as the correct answer, I on the other hand, accept 30 as being genuinely appropriate." And with that, Remus kissed Sirius, honestly losing count, but it seemed reasonable anyway.

A soft, blissful moan escaped Sirius as he kissed Remus, each lock of their mouths more intense, more heated as his body drew closer, heart beating like a bird trying to escape the cage of his ribs. "Remus ..." he moaned between kisses, dissolving against him. It seemed as though Remus's name were made to float on Sirius's voice, to fit in his mouth, it was perfect.  
  
Remus moved his hands over Sirius's shoulders, trailing his fingers in lazy circles upon the skin. While a moment later, another pair of hands, equally a warm, but not as gentle began to move themselves down Sirius's back, they were wet with a spicy oil, which Severus promptly began to rub into Sirius's abused ass.

Sirius gasped against Remus's lips at the sharp burning sensation and moaned, "Ohhhh ..." he panted against Remus's mouth kissing him around the words, "Already close ... Remus ..."

Hands, hands everywhere, who fucking cares whose hands, but Severus pressed his chest against Sirius's back, and from behind he began to stroke at Sirius's erection. Meanwhile Remus was quite content to devour Sirius's mouth, convincing himself he still had to get to ‘30'.

Sirius started thrusting into the grip readily, "Yes ... Yes there ohhh-" Remus's mouth on his, the hand around his cock, Sirius moaned and started fucking Snape's hand before he cried out against Remus's shoulder, Ahhhhh-!" He erupted over Severus's hand, coating his hand as Remus took up Sirius's shaking lips in a kiss.

The twisted fuck pulled his hand away and wiped the spilled contents of Sirius's seed into a jar, sealing it, and tossing it in his bag before cleaning his hands of the pureblood's essence.  
  
Meanwhile Remus touched and groped at Sirius, both punishing and rewarding with his kisses.

Sirius kept kissing Remus, gratefully, adoringly as he shivered and tried to catch his breath, the sweat on his skin chilling him a little. "Ohh ..." he groaned against the beautiful boy's lips, "Remus."

There was a nice long, silence to the room, then Severus just had to ruin it with his ‘phone sex voice' as Sirius had called it. "Our time is nearly up Remus."  
  
The captive young man's mouth pressed one more long, probing kiss to Remus's mouth and a strand of Sirius's glossy black hair brushed against Remus's cheek, twining with some of the boy's brindle hair as if it too remembered how to join and linger with him. "Mmmm." He hummed plaintively against Remus's mouth, _stay, touch me, please ..._

The slight boy whined against the kiss and pulled away reluctantly, thumbing his hand across Sirius's jaw line, "Did you learn anything today?" Remus asked, seemingly genuinely concerned that the Black heir was getting a proper education.

"Yes ..." he breathed, turning his head to kiss Remus's thumb ardently before he opened his smoky grey eyes, holding the boy in his gaze.

Remus smiled, pleased. _It was dark, wasn't it ... to like it, like this? Both of them, something dark and dangerous, and oh so god damn good_.  
  
"Dress." Severus said coldly.

Sirius groaned softly and bent over, pulling his trousers up over his tender, swollen ass. He crouched to pick up his robes with an expression that was almost ecstasy, "Ohgods."

Severus nor Remus moved to touch, embrace, kiss or acknowledge one another as each gathered their belongings and headed for the door.  
  
"Until our next lesson." Severus said.  
  
"Later." Remus said softly.

Sirius just sighed, "Later," and watched them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Without word or reason, neither Remus nor Severus returned on the third day, but did on the fourth. Remus looking a little worse for wear. Well, more than a little. He looked like someone had dragged him behind a carriage for an hour and only _then_ beat the shit out of him. But the boy didn't seem aware of his state, as he still wore his clean house school robes.

The day of solitude after their tumultuous last lesson had frustrated and even worried Sirius. When it was time for his lesson the next day, he was waiting, ready, wearing a deep red robe over his white shirt and deep grey trousers. He still refused to wear them "properly" but he couldn't pretend that he hadn't picked them because he'd been told many times that red worked to his advantage. He waited in the study, pacing in front of the fire and his eyes sparked when he heard them arrive in the waiting room and speak to Kreatcher before the door was opened.

Severus entered first, willing to take another beating if that was the first thing that would happen whenever someone crossed the entry way. But then Remus slowly followed in behind the first stoic tutor. Their excuse for coming in together today was that Remus needed extra assistance. Not that the house elf cared.

Sirius turned gazing cooly at Severus and blinking in surprise when he saw Remus. He frowned looking to Severus suspiciously and then back to Remus before he approached him, "Gods, you look awful ... are you alright?"

Severus paid no mind as he moved directly to the center desk again as always, and began to set up his supplies.  
  
Remus gave a half smile, "Oh yeah, quite alright." He said as he moved to one of the chairs, it was still Severus's lesson first, and Remus was simply a tool to invoke emotion anger or lust (or love?) from Sirius.  
  
Sirius didn't take his eyes off of Remus, there was an ache in his chest that wouldn't abate, as though a hand was twisting his heart, trying to squeeze something out of the muscle. _He looks so sick_. While Severus was busy setting up his equipment on the desk, and seemed absorbed in the task, the rebellious, ill-tempered, supposedly half-mad pureblood prince moved to a jewelled black trunk against one of the walls and cracked it open, pulling out a heavy, fur-lined blanket, something one would expect to grace the bed of a Russian Czar (it had, but only for a short time before it was inherited by Rasputin, another of Sirius's ancestors). With the thick blanket in his hands, he crossed swiftly to Remus's chair and shook the blanket open before he laid it over Remus quietly.  
  
Remus was clearly shocked by this gesture, and smiled more warmly, even though it hurt his face to do so, "Thank you Sirius." He said gently.

Sirius grinned mischievously, murmuring for Remus's ears, "Well, you can't teach me if you're not comfortable ..." There it was again when their eyes met close up, Sirius knew already how Remus's arms and legs would feel tangled with his own in the morning, warm and close under the sheets.

Severus cleared his throat, "If you will have a seat Black. Today we will begin work with wandless, nonverbal magic." And with that, Severus put out a small shot glass on the center of the table before stepping away.

The pureblood in the red robe sighed and pulled away from Remus reluctantly, straightening and crossing to the chair opposite the shot glass, one leg draped over the arm of the expensive furniture.  
  
Severus explained slowly, "Black, I want you to break this glass with your mind. I want you to focus your energy on this one object, and I want you to shatter it. Destroy it."

" ... your middle name wouldn't be Yoda, would it?"

Severus sighed, having no idea what Sirius Black was on about, only that it was wasting time.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't kill you to see a muggle movie now and then," and he focused on the shot glass.

"Come now Black, get angry." Severus provoked, "Destroy it, it won’t happen unless you mean it."  
  
Sirius sighed, trying not to find it hilarious that he was supposed to summon up rage at a harmless little shot glass sitting on the table. "Give me a fucking second, will you?"

There was silence, the tutor was allowing Sirius to become frustrated without the proper inspiration for anger, "Remus, here please." Severus said offering his pale hand, which Remus took up as he stood, the blanket Sirius had wrapped around the boy fell back into the chair, no longer necessary.

Sirius already glared at Severus, he didn't have to be a wizard to guess what he was summoning Remus for.  
  
Severus just nodded to Remus who worked to unbutton his shirt, gingerly letting it fall off his damaged skin, his back to Sirius. And Severus spoke again, "You will restrain yourself Black, else I do it for you ... you will focus your anger onto that glass." He said, pulling out what looked like a crop this time, not the rod that Sirius was used to.

"Hey-" his eyes sharpened, Remus already looked beaten to a near pulp under his shirt, "No, no, no ..."  
  
Severus pointed with the crop at the glass, "Direct your anger, there."

"Don't hit him-" Sirius growled, warningly.

"Then break the glass."

"Put the crop down!" His eyes seemed to darken and Sirius's sharp jaw locked as his arms tensed.

Severus neither moved to strike Remus, nor put down the crop, "BREAK THE GLASS!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The glass shivered on the table as Sirius's face colored.

Severus’s eyes grew lustful with the anger, it was life, and he wanted more of it from the pureblood. He raised his hand with the crop, just over Remus’s back, threateningly.

Sirius stood, "TOUCH HIM AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Sirius's voice didn't sound like his own, it was distorted with fury, rough and frightening. The shot glass glowed for a second as though it were being heated and it burst into flame, glass bubbling and melting on the table, warping and burning the desktop around it.

There was silence. But Severus looked supremely pleased, licked his lips, then lowered the crop. Remus turned around, shocked, surprise, admiration in his smiling face before he walked over to Sirius, "That was amazing." He rewarded softly.

Sirius, still angry, unable to shake the rage that had inhabited his body just nodded quietly to Remus, his blade-colored eyes still on Severus. Sirius had always had a temper ... even for a Black.

But Remus knew what to do. And he slowly began to wrap his arms around Sirius, kissing adoringly at his shoulder, up his neck, jaw, and pausing before kissing his lips.  
  
Sirius's eyes unfocused for a short second as Remus kissed his neck, and then fluttered shut when Remus's lips met his own. It was so hard to remind himself to be gentle with the already beaten boy when his blood was pumping that hard through the maze of his dark veins, but Sirius's hands flexed out of painful fists and he let himself kiss Remus back, arms going around him, shaking.

Severus sat on the corner of the desk, poking at the now hardened mass of unsculpted glass.

While Remus kissed, devouring the dark power that emanated from Sirius, drinking it down as their mouths ravishingly pressed against one another; Remus moaned with small delights.

Sirius's now hot hands laid against Remus's delicate back and slid down to his ass, slipping over the tight, smooth muscle and then cupping it with both hands, lifting Remus up to his own waist and guiding his legs around his hips so that Remus was in his arms and Sirius had to tip his head up to kiss the boy with light brown hair.  
  
Remus whined a little at his movement, but gave no other sign of protest. His hands wound themselves further around Sirius, holding on as strongly as he could manage today.

Sirius's arms tightened around him carefully, holding him strongly enough for them both as they kissed. One of his hands cupped the back of Remus's head, letting him relax.

Remus sighed, then broke the kiss for a moment, "Severus ...?"

The black haired tutor that was sitting on the desk spoke as he watched the two and their entanglement, "Yes, alright." He said reluctantly giving permission.

Sirius, meanwhile kissed Remus's neck gently, brushing his lips over his bruised, barely healed skin with devotion. This was dangerous, even Sirius knew that, playing a game with whips was one thing, being unable to stop adoring every flaw on Remus's neck was another.

"Desk." Remus prompted.

Severus had obliterated away the melted glass.

Sirius Black, however, was already deeply in love with the thrill of tossing himself recklessly into the jaws of danger. He murmured in agreement and carried Remus to the desk, stopping at the chair and hooking a finger around the blanket, which he tossed on the hard table before he laid Remus down against it with careful hands. The usually abrupt, aggressive, brash Black handled the boy in his arms as though he were precious cargo, breakable.

Not that Sirius was paying attention, Severus had begun to move away, but whispered as he passed behind Sirius’s back, "Don’t bite him." He warned as he moved to one of the chairs to watch the show.

Remus looked up to Sirius adoringly, his soft golden eyes rich with yearning for Sirius’s every touch, every breath.

If Sirius heard Severus he gave no indication, it wouldn't have mattered, Remus had already asked him not to bite during their last lesson. Their lips met again, softly as Sirius moved over Remus on the table, keeping his weight off of the delicate, beautiful boy under him and murmured, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Remus almost melted like the glass Sirius had destroyed just moments ago, "What else Sirius?" he said gently as he moved a hand through Sirius’s silky black hair and down his perfect back. "What do you want?"

One of Sirius's hands brushed down Remus's chest, fingers circling around his scars, the raised wounds, "I want my mouth on you, want to taste you." His lips began kissing a soft, hot line across Remus's jaw, down his neck. "I desperately want to fuck you, I want my tongue to know all of your skin, I want to make you feel good."

Maybe it was their intention all along, or maybe that’s just how it happened naturally, but these past few days, this room had been filled with dark magic; it was intoxicating, it was easy to want more, to become addicted to it. And the dark creature that lay under Sirius unknowingly was reeling Sirius in closer and closer to that most empowering lifestyle.

Severus of course knew this as well. Knew that Sirius had until now, been educated by weak minded fools; but now, was getting a proper education, there was no need to ask why Sirius so taken with the thin boy after only a few days, that was the mystery of the blood, the magic that flowed through them even now.

Sirius began devouring Remus's neck, tongue pressing and lapping, swirling across his skin. He worked down Remus's chest, kissing, stroking, worshipping, letting his fingernails tease his hard, darkened nipples with one hand while he undid Remus's trousers with his other hand, freeing his sex. "Remus ..." the pureblood's hand palmed Remus's erection with a groan, "beautiful ..."

"Mmmm ... yes." Remus whispered, but his actions were contrary to his words as his hand pushed Sirius’s away from his own erection, slowly he began to sit up, to roll over onto all fours like some kind of pet on display.

Sirius whimpered and began kissing his sides, his back, moving behind him smoothly and leaning over him, whispering into and kissing his ear, "Do you want me?" Sirius's free hand hurriedly shoved his own robes open and undid his trousers, freeing his hardened sex with a soft moan.

"Yes Sirius-" Remus whimpered a little as he breathed, "very good." He rewarded again as the pureblood worshipped his broken body.

Sirius groaned eagerly and sat back, kissing and licking the back of Remus's right thigh, hands rubbing over his ass, one of them sweeping across his hip and palming Remus's cock again, stroking slowly as his tongue and lips worked up the inside of his thigh to just below his hole.

Remus’s moan was more like a growl.

"It’s alright Remus," came Severus’s solid voice, giving comfort to Remus as he expressed uncertainty, "it’s good to try new things." The man moved to the front of the desk, standing just before Remus’s face; watching him carefully with a highly trained eye, prepared to bring all of this to a quick end if nessisary.

Sirius pulled his mouth away, replacing it with his hand, fingers rubbing at Remus's puckered entrance as he leaned forward again, whispering for Remus only, "Yes or no, do you want my tongue there?" His strong, straight finger began to ease inside of the boy, twisting and rubbing, loosening him.

"Ahhhh ..." Remus sighed, dropping his head down, "yes ..."

Sirius nodded and kissed his ear again as his finger slipped in further, to his second knuckle, "You're so tight, perfect, love ..." Another almost teasing kiss on Remus's ear and Sirius dragged his tongue down Remus's spine and replaced his finger with it immediately.

Remus’s knees slid a little further away, spreading himself further when Sirius’s wonderfully wet, warm, strong tongue began to tickle at his already sensitive nerves. He arched his back down, while his ass was still high as the moon; his hands reached for something to grab onto, and that was Severus’s hips, making the man unstable as he forcefully drew the man closer.

Sirius groaned and plunged his tongue further inside of Remus, flicking it against the small, sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him and gripping Remus's hips, keeping him close.

Remus moaned openly now, his lips parted as he panted slightly, his head still bowed and eyes closed.

With one hand, Severus was rubbing the outside of his own pants, stroking his own hidden erection, while his second hand strongly lifted Remus’s head by the jaw, making the sex-craved man look, _open your eyes and look!_

"Yes ... wonderful ..." Remus moaned still as his toes curled.

Sirius's tongue withdrew and he straightened, pumping his own sex twice with a soft cry before he positioned himself against Remus's dripping wet ass and with a shuddering, lust-shaken moan slid himself smoothly inside of Remus Lupin's body. "Ohhhh ... REMUS ..."

Remus’s body shuddered submissively, immediately, "God yes ..."

Severus had by now freed his own sex, just visible as his pants still hung over his hips, but with the zipper pulled all the way down, Severus stroked the tip of his own cock just as he stroked his fingers through Remus’s hair.

Sirius's eyes found Severus as he started thrusting into Remus and licked his lips, almost predatory.  
  
But it was Remus who willingly silenced his own outcries, especially from the harder pounding he was receiving, by moving his mouth over the head of Severus’s cock. The Slytherin tutor moaned, delighted.

Remus braced his hands against the desk, pushing back against Sirius as the man fucked him, groaning eagerly.

Sirius's strokes became longer, harder and his moans turned glutteral, "Ohhh ... mmmyeah, yes, yes, Remus yesfuckohgods ..." His eyes, however stayed on Severus's face as the Slytherin gasped.

Remus was some sort of magical converter, as for every thrust Sirius gave, Remus translated it to his mouth, sucking, licking Severus’s sex. And it was this man, who gave soft and familiar praises to the boy, who although knew Sirius’s eyes were burning him, his own gaze was reserved as he watched Remus, the great magical converter. Remus was however panting heavily through his nose as he worked hard, being filled and stripped all at once.

Sirius's hand slipped down between Remus's legs and started to massage his balls, letting his wrist rub against Remus's sex. "Fuck ... unbelievable, wanted you ..." sweat dripped down the long gap of pale, tattooed skin revealed by his parted robes and his eyes became fixed on Severus's cock as it slid in and out of Remus's mouth.

With his mouth full, Remus cried out something indistinct:  _yes?_  or maybe,  _Sirius?_  But that too was further silenced by Severus. But Remus did not even flinch when Severus thrust down his throat as he came hard with a painful hiss. Remus’s body however had tightened as it accepted this act, and he swallowed as much as he could, though some dripped from his mouth and onto the table in slow streams of salvia and sex juices.

Severus pulled out. Finished with Remus. Patting the boy on the head, "You have an amazing mouth," he said equally intoxicated by the brown hair boy, slinking away for Sirius to be done with him as well.

Sirius's head sank down against Remus's back and his free arm wrapped around his torso, holding him close as he hammered inside Remus, "Remus, beautiful, beautifulRemus ... oh ... ohgodsyes ..." Sirius gasped hard, every muscle in his body tightening and then screamed like something wild as he came inside the man under him.

Remus’s body was pushed forward from the effort, he was trapped, exhausted in every way a person can be, yet he had cried out as well, burning from the inside, almost ... a cleansing.

Both of his arms wrapped around Remus now, holding him close as Sirius kissed his back with shaking lips, whispering into his shoulder and neck, "You're ... lovely, I can't stop touching you ..." With a massive effort, Sirius pulled himself out of Remus's perfect, tight, hot body and rolled under him, gathering the exhausted boy into his arms with a kiss.

But his mouth tasted like Severus, not sour, just more of that strange ... something else. His fingers trailed over Sirius’s shoulder, he tried to cling to the pureblood, but found it to be too much effort.

Sirius moaned softly, almost plaintively at the taste and kissed Remus tenderly, rubbing his back and cradling him as Sirius drank the taste in Remus's mouth eagerly.

"Black, let Remus rest, would you? You’re lesson is not yet over." Severus finally said as he was sitting back in one of the chairs, completely at ease.

Sirius sighed and very, very reluctantly pulled his lips away, keeping his and Remus's foreheads touching as he caught his breath. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Hmm-hmm" Remus nodded slowly, his eyes were the only thing about him that retained a brilliant life.

Sirius nodded and sighed, stealing one last kiss before he untangled himself from the warm, fragile boy on the table and wrapped the warm blanket around him. Black sighed and pulled his trousers back up, buttoning them quickly before he slid his arms under Remus, lifted him carefully and carried him to the chaise in the corner, laying him there gently with a soft kiss to his forehead, "There." Standing again, Sirius turned and walked to the other chair, sitting down with a pleased smirk.

But Severus seemed unimpressed, or at least hid it very well, by the chivalry that Sirius showed Remus. So he continued on, and placed another shot glass on the table between them before giving instruction, it was facing down, "Turn it right side up, Black." This was purposefully a less aggressive, nonverbal spell and use of magic, it required more concentration than just pure rage.

He sighed and looked across the table at Severus as he raised his thumb to the corner of his mouth and wiped a wet spot away, sucking it off. "If that's what you want," he let his hand return to his thigh in the chair he slouched against and focused on the glass.

Seeing someone else lick the corners of their mouth made Severus want to do the same, and so he did, licked the bottom of his lip for a moment, before watching to see Sirius perform the next task.  
  
The shot glass trembled again and moved towards Sirius across the table.

The show of psychokinesis was impressive, Severus was silent with approval for now until Sirius completed the task and turned it upright as he had been asked.  
  
Sirius glared at the glass and looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking at it again, really focusing.

Severus however did not taunt or belittle Sirius, he gave him time for this task, as it required calm; therefore provoking rage would be of no use. It was hard. But that’s life. As to be so bipolar between two extremes, asked to perform at a whim; was a very difficult standard to meet.

The shot glass began to rattle, or at least it seemed to rattle on it's own but after it skidded and rolled to Snape, it was clear that the table was shaking, not the glass.  
   
Severus sighed, remained unmoved in his seat and the glass rose back up to sit on the table as it once had. Ready for Sirius to try again.

Sirius sighed, frustrated and glared at the glass. This time the glass shot off of the table like a rocket and came back down, right side up like a bullet driven into the wood of the table. Sirius blinked, surprised.

Severus smiled softly, "That's a good start," he rewarded.

Sirius shrugged and pulled it out of the table with a wrench of his arm, "Thanks."

Remus turned over in his blankets, asleep, dreaming, seeing as how he had been unable to the night before.

Sirius turned in his chair and looked at Remus over his shoulder for a moment.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Severus said slowly, just a hint of a smile of approval.

Sirius looked back at Snape, guarded, "Yeah, I do."

Severus’s attitude seemed to suggest that it was perfectly acceptable. He then nodded at the glass, "Again?" he suggested.

Sirius looked at it and it flipped over obediently, much easier than it had last time. The ease of it surprised even Sirius.

"Very good." Severus nodded, then summoned the glass, and put it away; apparently that was the end of that lesson.

Sirius stretched his neck, popping it as he slouched against the chair again, "That wasn't so bad."

"Indeed, with the proper motivation you seem quite capable."

Sirius laughed, looking at the hole in the table again, "Like I said, I wasn't tossed out of Durmstrang for flunking out."

Remus had whimpered in his sleep when he herd the laugh, but Severus seemed unconcerned and made no move to keep the boy company, he sighed, "I believe he was going to talk to you about Manticores today, but maybe that should be saved for another time."

Sirius shrugged again, "I don't want to wake him." And yet, he didn't want Severus to leave ...

Severus nodded, "Then you have the rest of the afternoon free until our time is up." Not that Sirius didn't have enough time to himself, but now all he was left with was a sleeping mystery and an equally dark-eyed mystery.

"There's nothing else you want to show me?"

"I had nothing else planned for today, no." It was only then that Severus considered Sirius’s words further; then sat a little straighter in his chair, unblinkingly at Sirius, trying to uncover that which was hidden from him.

Sirius's perfectly bowed lips curled a little at the corner, just a little, only the most observant would catch the change.

Severus’s upper lip curled into a smile, and said something he didn't normally just 'offer', "Is there something that you would like, then?" he said dark as the devil himself.

Sirius nodded and moved up, crawling on his hands and knees across the lacquered table, and brushed their lips together.

Severus hummed pleasantly, his hand immediately moved to capture Sirius at the back of his head as his forced his mouth over the pureblood. Deliciously tasting the cocktail within his mouth.

The black haired young man moaned against Severus's thinner lips and his tongue slipped against the other boy's teeth, then his tongue, stroking it almost lazily as they kissed.

Severus’s second hand moved across Sirius’s chest, and down his sides and over his ribs, the lose fitting clothes falling awkwardly as he did so; then moved his fingers, pressing to the small of Sirius’s back, encouraging him to move closer.

Sirius groaned and slid forward and down into Severus's lap, knees planted on each side of his narrow hips. The kiss deepened, hotter, harder, sucking as Sirius shrugged off his robes, shoving them to the side.  
   
Severus palmed the outside of Sirius’s crotch with consideration he had not shown the other day with his knee. "Mmmm, nice" he rewarded feeling Sirius’s thick sex through his pants.  
  
"Ohh ..." he groaned, rubbing himself eagerly against Severus large, strong hand. "Feels good ..." His own hands began to hike up Severus's robes, undoing his pants.  
  
Sirius’s zipper came undone and Severus slipped his hand warmly under the man’s balls, cradling his sex with a groan of delight; his black abyssal orbs that he had rather than eyes watched Sirius move over his body eagerly.

Sirius moaned, close to Severus's ear, "Keep talking, tell me anything, I want your voice ..." Severus's zipper was undone and Sirius yanked his trousers down, exposing and gripping Severus's sex with an impressed moan.  
  
Severus hissed agreeably, "I devour spoiled brats like you every day. There’s nothing special about any of you rich fucks."

Sirius licked Severus's throat and he growled against his skin, "We like slumming sometimes ..."

Severus smirked as his hands moved around the base of Sirius’s cock, fondling him with long, strong fingers.

"Ahhh ..." the handsome boy squeezed Severus's cock in return and stroked him in time with his hand. "Christ, you're ... huge ..."  
  
Severus clenched his jaw and yet his lips parted as he groaned, speaking through his teeth, "Yeah ... ah- that’s good ... fuck."  
  
Sirius's wrist twisted and he gasped as he pumped his grip over Severus's length, "Fuck ..." he licked and then bit the side of Severus's neck, feverish, "wantyou ..." he stroked him over and over, tighter, murmuring, "want this inside me ..."

 _Good, because I’m no ones fuck_ , "You think you can take it angel?" Severus said with some genuine, affection? As his fingers moved back to tickle at Sirius’s anus, threatening of what would come.

Sirius squirmed beautifully and looked down at Severus, surprised at the tone of his voice. "Severus ..." he spread his thighs, nodding, "yeah, merlinyesyes ... "

For just a second, Severus removed his hand, dragged two fingers across his tongue, then replaced them against Sirius’s entrance again, he didn't start with one, no sense in fucking around when there was real fucking to be had. He pressed the two fingers in, letting Sirius’s body get used to the intrusion, and the threat, always the threat of more.

"Yes ... Ohhh ..." Sirius hissed and his head fell back, exposing his long, white neck. Accepting the challenge, he spread his legs and sank down slowly around his fingers.

Severus's second hand stroked the length of his cock, readying it solid to penetrate the Black heir. He looked supremely pleased as he coxed Sirius with his fingers, giving small, short jerks to pull him closer as he angled his sex up to impale the young man

Sirius could barely take a full breath, his lungs burned with too much air in them already, but as the head of Severus's wide cock brushed the curve of his ass he moaned with anticipation, "OhHolyHell ..." His smoke grey eyes opened and he nodded, "Yeah ... come on, I want it ..."

His fingers slid out and his cock replaced it perfectly. Severus gave a yelp as his swollen sex forcefully pressed into Sirius; stretching the young man grandly. He moved his hands to Sirius's hips, gradually setting him down on his lap, riding his sex.

Sirius's eyes widened in physical shock and his nails scratched deeply against Severus's back as he panted, "OHohohohohhhhhhh ..."  
  
As Severus pushed his massive erection into and  _through_ Sirius, the young Black cried out sharply, wordlessly in equal parts pain and bliss before his eyes rolled back and closed and he took a deep, deep breath as Severus was finally inside him all the way. Sirius's arms tightened around the man under him and he rested his head against Snape's still covered shoulder for a brief moment and whispered, "Severus."

"Mmm-" Severus was a freak of nature, between his deathly glares and his gentle hands which now rubbed Sirius's back now, the fuck was a damn enigma, "Easy angel ..." he cooed.  
  
Sirius raised his head, not looking at Severus, but resting their faces together as he murmured, "Why do you call me that?" He pulled back a little, enough to watch Snape's expression as Sirius licked his lips and very, very slowly started to ride him, tightening as he arched up and then relaxed down again, squeezing the girth of Severus's cock with his entire warm, perfectly pale body.

"Ahhhhhh ..." Severus groaned, what could he say? Sirius was a child of light to his darkness. Purity to his imperfection. Something divine to his demon (of course, part of the pleasure was to corrupt this aspect of the young man, and know that _he_ had done it), and while it crossed his mind Severus did not entertain the idea that maybe this corruption could be reversed; that he could somehow be saved by the angelic man. So he groaned again, "because you are divine."

Sirius's lips curled up at the corners, deep pink, almost scarlet as his nipples were and he laughed for a moment before kissing Severus with his own hands curling in the thick fabric of Snape's black robes. The angel hummed into the kiss and rewarded Severus with a quicker, harder shove of Sirius's marble-smooth hips, and then another, another.

"Ahhh, yeah ... such a nice ass ... god!" Severus had stretched his neck up to kiss Sirius, it was strong and demanding as his thick black hair tapered neatly against his collar. His hands moved across Sirius's around ass, massaging his fingers into the soft flesh.  
  
"Fuck ..." Sirius whimpered and growled against Severus's mouth, then kissed him almost rapaciously as his body started slamming itself around Severus's stunning cock, keeping the edge of pain just even with the almost unbearable sexual pleasure. "Ohfuckme ... Severus ..." Sirius's lip curled as he rode him faster with strong, horse-trained thighs, "Therelikethatyes ... loveyourcock ..." He kissed Severus's mouth again, searingly hot and started repeating his name over and over, almost a chant that began to rise into a long moan.

And Severus felt on fire. He felt like he was burning alive, as if he were the shot glass on the table from before, he no longer had blood in his veins, he had quicksilver, lava! "OhGod ... yeah ... fuck, fuck ... fuck my cock ..." he cried out as he slammed inside of Sirius over and over, his fingers curled and tightened possessively over Sirius.

"OhChrist!" Sirius whispered hoarsely, "You're going to make me come!" Sirius's white-velvety body started to bend backwards and he gasped helplessly, "Don'tstop, don'tstop, comeonFUCKME! YESSS!" Sirius's body flashed feverish and his hard, twitching sex pulsed hard as he shot off against Severus, wringing tears from his eyes with the force of it.

For maybe the first time in his life, Severus flinched as the hot white seed shot across his robes and his face; something inside told him this was an insult (though really more of a compliment), which translated into rage that he took out on the angelic man. His personal angel. "GODDAMN!" He howled as his own dark seed that derived from deep within empted itself into Sirius, his body twitching at the effort and his lip bleed from where he had bitten it.

Sirius cried out again as Severus came, flooding him and rattling his entire body. Sirius's mouth was suddenly at Severus's lips, kissing his bitten lip, almost protectively, shielding it and soothing it with his own as he hummed deeply. Severus's orgasm left Sirius gasping and moaning as he felt it coat him inside and drip down, back over Severus's thatch of black hair around his wide sex. "Oh, ohhh, ohmygod-"  
  
His heart hammered in his ears, his senses were momentarily frozen. The strong hardness of Severus's lips had been punishing and angry, but were now simply hungry and persuasive all at once. But what did they want? For a moment as his body relaxed, before he could build it up again, his inner cynical voice was silenced. _My angel_.

Sirius felt him relax and his own body trembled in sympathy and he clung to the other man tightly as they kissed with the slow, seamless exchange of afterglow. One of Sirius's elegant hands stroked through Severus's hair, twisting a strand around his fingers, unable, unwilling to let go of him. _So warm ... unbelievable, sexy ..._ Their kisses melted into each other until Sirius pulled back just enough to breathe, keeping their faces together as he shook, bleeding a little onto the chair under them, blood and semen running together and easing down the inside of Severus's thigh. The pureblood _"angel"_ whimpered softly, "Sev ..."

"Oh hell ..." Severus swallowed, and looked genuinely apologetic, "ok, easy easy ..." he cooed was he took considerate care to removed himself from Sirius, he gasped every now and again, "bloody hell." Bloody hell indeed. He reached for his wand, still he spoke softly, "easy, easy ... relax, ohGods."

Sirius winced and gasped as Severus pulled out of him, his arms tightened uncontrollably and he clung to Snape's solid form for a moment of honest-to-god pain that hit him before he could squelch it, suppress it, lie about it. He opened his mouth to speak but only took a gasp of a deep breath that seemed to make the ripped feeling inside of him burn harder. "Ahh ..." Sirius made himself breathe. _Stop it. Stop being a child, you're fine. You're fine._ "I'm ..." he nodded, face tucked against Severus's heavy black hair, nose buried behind his ear, leaving warm, soft circles of breath over the sensitive skin. "... I am ... I'm ..."

The two black-haired boys looked to one another before Severus said, "Don't even bother trying to lie to me." before he swallowed his guilt again, before he lowed Sirius to the floor, still as the man clutched him, he began a series of spells, " _Oliterate. Puragtio. Sano. Emendo_." Severus cleaned, cleansed, purged, healed, mended his angel quickly, but thoroughly.

 _Fine, no lying, no lying ..._ Instead, Sirius bit his own lower lip and just let himself hold on to Severus's very solid, very warm body, silent except for his slowly evening breath as the pain began to lessen. _No lying, he says no lying, no lying_. Sirius's arms began to relax, loosening but not letting go of Snape. He didn't need to say anything, he just opened his grey eyes and looked up at Severus, stern, solemn, _sorry_ Severus. No words were needed, Sirius was calmed.

Severus summoned a potion bottle from his bag, it was one of many small little red vials, a blood replenishing potion that he had made to supply Remus last night and all of today. But at the moment, Sirius Black needed it much more than the dead asleep boy in the corner. He popped the top open with his thumb, then moved his hand to the back of Sirius's head, helping him to drink, "It will help." He said simply, yet still that apology lingered in his dark eyes.

Sirius opened his lips and closed his eyes again with a soft murmur as he tilted his tongue against the bottle and drank it without question. Bottle removed, Sirius looked up at the other man again, at his fathomless black eyes that before had looked cruel, but now looked strong, immeasurably strong. One of Sirius's fingers stroked Severus's lower lip in wonder, eyes searching his face as though he'd never seen him before. "Thank you," he whispered, meaning it.

Severus sighed, bent down, and kissed the top of Sirius on the forehead, pulled back, looking to him again, he almost wanted to say ‘thank you' himself, but what for? The answer was too close to the light than Severus wanted to venture right now, he was not prepared for such deliverance. _I'm sorry_ , "... angel." he kissed the young man's lips before he finally had the courage to actually say it, whispering against Sirius's soft lips, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius smiled and whispered back, "you're forgiven," and kissed Severus sweetly, fingers combing through the man's sheet of dark hair.  
  
Severus moaned agreeably and soon the memory of the accident was replaced by the etched composure and dignity the world was familiar with when they looked upon Severus Snape.

Sirius leaned up and planted a single kiss on the spot just below the left corner of Severus's mouth, murmuring, "It's getting late, will your school miss you?"

Severus smirked, his pride battling against reality, "Hardly."

Sirius smirked back, still beaming from earlier, "Good," he sighed. The pureblood licked his lips, still staring, before he kissed Severus again.

Remus slowly got up from where he was sleeping, pulling the fur blanket around him like something archaic and somewhat animalistic, and yet, it suited him. "Severus?" he said groggily.  
  
Sirius, mid-kiss, pulled away and turned his head at the sound.

"Here Remus." Severus said as he sat up so that Remus could see him.  
  
"It's late." Remus said with a sigh.  
  
But unless Severus was mistaken, they had unofficially been invited to stay. And he looked to Sirius again to confirm this.

Sirius's hands traced over Severus's thighs longingly and he nodded with a smirk.

Severus's face softened quite nicely, and he returned his gaze to Remus again, "We're going to stay the night." He said, pulling Sirius's robes from off the nearby chair, helping to wrap the man before him, keep him warm from the open air.  
  
Remus walked over, pulling the blanket around him a little tighter, and knelt on the floor next to Severus and Sirius, his eyes gold like the sun, even at this hour at night.

Sirius grinned at Severus, cheeks pinkening a little at the thoughtful gesture before he looked over at Remus, "Morning, gorgeous."

This of course made Remus's ears pinken quite profoundly. "Sorry I fell asleep on you ..."  
  
But it was Severus who cut the boy off, "Stop apologizing Remus." And there was something in the way that Severus said it to suggest that it was not the first, or hardly the last time he would say it. Remus was silenced, but smiled softly, leaning shoulder to shoulder with Severus.  
  
Sirius sat up, leaning back on his hands on the floor and the robes slipped down to his narrow waist, "My bedroom is behind the other door ..." 

Poor simple Remus, he was thinking about who would get the couch and who would get the floor; though personally he didn't mind the floor.

Severus on the other hand made his own presumptions. His hand moved under Sirius's elbow to help him stand, _shall we then?_

Sirius grinned and stood with Severus, murmuring, "You can unlock the door, I hope ..." He kissed Severus again, soft and warm, lingering as one of his toned arms slipped around Severus's back and the other around his neck, pressing their bodies close.

"Of course," Severus said as he kissed Sirius sweetly, before walking them over, wand in hand, " _Alohomora_." Remus was at Severus's heels, though Severus reminded the boy, "Your potion Remus." And the Gryffindor turned and searched through Severus's bag for the potion in question, drinking it without hesitation.

The door swung open, revealing a fantastically elegant room with a huge bed between two fireplaces. The room, however, was definitely Sirius's, his clothes were all over, he had put up muggle rock band posters and quittich posters over the portraits of this ancestors, a pack of muggle cigarettes sat on the windowsill and his bed, grand as it was, was in disarray, pillows and sheets everywhere.

If Severus was surprised, he didn't show it. While Remus trailed in, looking much more lively, as he was completely fascinated, as he so often was by new things. Severus walked them over to the bed, letting Sirius sit on his own.

Sirius sat on the bed, the soft mattress sank around him luxuriously and he laughed, watching Remus, "Home sweet home" he quipped sarcastically.  
  
Remus looked to one of the posters, they didn't move, how odd, but it was strange imagery he was not used to - blacks and reds - purposefully unfocused lenses, "What's that?" he asked to satisfy his curiosity, gesturing to one of the said posters.

Sirius moved to the middle of the bed, lounging on his side, watching Remus. "That is the Ramones, greatest fucking band on earth."

 _Ram-ones. Ra-mones._ Remus nodded then turned back to Sirius, walking back to both the old and new man in his life.  
  
Sirius held a hand out to him, eyes locked on the beautiful, delicate boy who drew closer, "Wanna hear them?" He asked, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Remus held his hand, and sat on the side of the bed next to Sirius, "Yeah!" He said with some excitement.

Sirius grinned wildly and rolled over, hitting a button on a muggle record player that took up one end-table by itself, guitar noise blasted through the room with a rough voice and almost primal drums, "WITH A BASEBALL BAT, OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH OHHHH ..."

Remus nearly jumped sky high, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he looked like a child who was expecting a monster to crawl out from under the bed and devour him; though both tutors knew better than that, as they were the only monsters present.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was "Obliterating" the cum stains on his robes, it was almost as if he'd turned himself deaf on purpose in order to concentrate on his spells.

Sirius laughed and caught Remus with his arms, kissing his neck, "Fucking adorable, you know that?"

Remus smiled, if he didn't know, he did now. A powerful tingle shot down his spine and back from where Sirius kissed him on his neck. Yes, he hardly looked exhausted anymore.

Sirius groaned a little and kissed Remus's chest, over his collarbones, down his sternum to his stomach, all the while shifting further down in the bed as the wild, untameable music shook pictures on the walls. The record was full of Sirius's favorite music, The Sex Pistols, David Bowie, his beloved Ramones, The Clash, Iggy Pop, The Stones; anything that, like the boy who was laving his tongue over Remus Lupin's flat stomach and rubbing his slim hips, sounded uncageable.

Remus moaned delicately between a sigh. The blanket by now and fallen away from him and his shoulders pressed into the mattress while the small of his back arched up involuntarily to meet Sirius's mouth.

Sirius mouthed against his hip, so that Remus knew, even if he couldn't hear his voice above the music, "Want you to come in my mouth." With that, he tongued the boy's hardened sex, not touching him with his hands, just lapping at him roughly from the base of his cock to just below the swollen, almost purple head.

Remus was in terrible bliss; terrified, but utter ecstasy at the attention Sirius was garnishing upon him. "Ahhh, oh yes ... yessss ..." he whimpered.

"Beautiful boy ..." Sirius licked the head of his cock, licking off the precome before he took Remus into his mouth with a moan, swirling his tongue around him and starting to suck.

"OhGod, ohGod ..." Remus's hips moved naturally, thrusting in Sirius's heavenly mouth. His fingers gripped around the bed sheets as his body tightened.  
  
Severus was watchful for a moment, cautiously optimistic. Then he moved to sit beside Remus's head, lifting the young boys head into his lap; Severus moved his fingers through Remus's hair, soothing, _yes, it's alright._

Sirius's hands moved under Remus's ass, supporting him as he sucked and wound his hot tongue around him, bobbing his head over him as the music blared. _Christ he tastes ... fucking perfect, sweet ..._  
  
Remus's body was so indecisive, as it moaned and groaned, whimpered and cried out, he looked up to the man who was petting him, "Severus ...?" he said as he trembled.  
  
"It's alright-" Severus said slow and confidently, "you can let go, you can ... it's alright."  
  
At that Remus closed his eyes, one of his hands painfully digging into Severus's arm for support. "So good ... I ... can't ..."  
  
"You _can_." Severus assured.  
  
"Oh god ...!"

Sirius sucked him harder, moaning around him, his entire mouth purring. _Yes, please, want you to ..._

Remus's entire body gave a shutter as he finally came into Sirius's most encouraging and devoted mouth. He cried out something quite primal as the music that blared.

Sirius moaned at the sound, the taste, the feeling of Remus flooding his mouth and the back of his throat, "Mhh ...!" He pushed his mouth down, lips buried in the light brown curls around the base of the boy's cock as he let the cum coat his tongue and swallowed.

Severus smiled at the euphoria on his companion's face, soothing him still, rewarding him with his compelling hands.  
  
Remus panted, "Oh ... oh ... ahhhhhh." He finally sighed, his body relaxed and he opened his eyes again, sparkling with joy.

 _The sweetest cock I've ever sucked ..._ Sirius licked Remus perfectly clean as he slowly drew his mouth off of the warm, blissful boy and then rested his forehead against his lean stomach, panting, "Oh, Remus ..." His hands slipped up, caressing his chest lovingly, fingers trailing through the light dusting of silkly, light brown hair across Remus's chest. "Remus, Remus, Remus ..."

Remus finally abandoned his death grip on Severus (who promptly rubbed at the abused section of his arm), and moved his hands down to Sirius's face, brushing against it gently, "Sirius ..." he finally said, "so wonderful" _to me._

Sirius moved up Remus's body and without even opening his eyes, he kissed Remus with utter adoration, trusting him utterly, all of Sirius's tough, brash armor down.

Remus wrapped his arms over Sirius's shoulders and down his back, breathing deeply "oh Sirius" but there was something incomplete about the phrase that no one in the room could quite put their finger on. _‘Oh Sirius...' what?_

"Mmhm ..." he moaned, kissing him again, something inside Sirius trembling, fluttering a little. Nevertheless he kept kissing Remus, with friction-hot lips, rubbed plump by his ... his what? His lover?  
  
Sirius finally pulled back and looked up at Severus, licking his lips.  
  
There was something very pleasing in the way Severus looked back at Sirius, he stood and Remus's attention returned back to the man who brought him comfort this night, as he had all these years at school. No words were exchanged, as Remus seemed to know what to do from experience. His hands moved to the Slytherin's robes and began to undress him with flawless precision that suggests it had been done many times before.

Sirius sighed, watching, and then leaning up, and stroking a hand down Severus's bared shoulder as he kissed the side of Remus's face.

Severus's skin was a flawlessly vanilla white, he was not what anyone would call handsome by any stretch of the imagination, but he was ... solid. Remus's nimble fingers removed the final layers of the man's clothing, leaving Severus standing in his black silk boxers and three parallel scars spanning from the top of his left nipple to the base of his collar bone. Hardly noticeable, except that Remus drew attention to it by tracing his fingers across the three distinct scars.  
  
Severus spoke as he watched Remus, "Did you like that?"  
  
"Yes." Remus whispered against Severus's neck.  
  
And Severus rewarded the boys honestly with a returned kiss on the scarred neck.

Sirius smiled a little at Remus's answer and kissed his bare shoulder, still watching them.

Pulling his head back, Severus placed a hand against Remus's cheek, turning his head to face Sirius, "Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes." Remus whispered still, his eyes now upon Sirius as he had been directed.

Sirius's face and eyes softened even further and he kissed Remus's lips again, softly, pulled to him like a magnet.

Severus was processing something secret as he watched the two kiss. But whatever he was, he was not disappointed. As one hand rested at the back of Remus's neck, while the other at Sirius's. Feeling their individual pulses that raced in time.

Sirius's hand rested against Remus's chest, careful and soft, adoring as he moved closer, his body beside Remus's, warm and humming softly.

Finally Severus made his choice, and snaked himself behind Sirius, arms, hands, fingers moving down his body and sides; he moved his mouth over the back of the pureblood's shoulder blades, kissing, sucking.

Sirius moaned and kissed Remus harder as his body pressed back against Severus appreciatively. His free hand reached behind him and stroked the pale boy's hip appreciatively.  
  
But Severus intervened, and took up Sirius by the wrist, guiding his hand back to touch Remus. His working hands shadowing the pureblood's, as they touched Remus together, Severus guiding Sirius to discover the hidden qualities of the scarred boy before them. Their path was simple, It started on Remus's outer thigh, then up his hip bone, where the boy moaned joyously, further around his sides, across his ribs, then finally ending on the protruding collar bone; at this Remus kissed Sirius more feverishly. While Severus continued to dryly rub up against Sirius's backside. His other hand moving around to flatly press against Sirius's stomach, pulling their bodies together, no amount of divine light could penetrate between them.

Sirius moaned and danced his fingers over the fragile boy's collarbones and melted against Remus's suddenly demanding lips, giving and giving him again. Meanwhile, his stomach hardened against Severus's hand and a gasp escapes when he felt Severus's hard-on against his own ass again, making his cock twitch hard against Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

As of late, both Remus and Severus were being permitted to enter together in order to give Sirius Black a joint tutoring session. Today was no different in that regard, but there was a difference as the two entered into the room. For one, Severus had brought with him a much larger bag then before, and Remus brought none. Of course they were wearing their robes as usual, but there was something curious around Remus's neck. A collar? A black leather collar with a silver band through the center. It was strange actually, Remus looked quite at ease, while today Severus was the one who looked a little uneasy.

Sirius rose and walked over to them, immediately going to Remus and kissing his face, "You were almost late ..." He pulled Remus into his arms and looked at Severus with a little smile over Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm." Remus smiled against the kiss, "Well, there's a reason for that."  
  
Severus immediately cast a silencing and privacy charm on the room, he nodded his greeting to Sirius, and moved on to complete the rest of his task.

Sirius fingered the collar around Remus's neck, "I've never seen you wear silver."

Remus's sunshine eyes were pleased that Sirius had been so observant, "There's a reason for that too." As they moved into the room, Remus sat down in a chair.

Sirius kneeled down in front of Remus as he sat, taking both of Remus's hands in his and murmuring, "I didn't expect you here today, Remus."

"Didn't you?" Remus smiled, then slowly let go of the breath he had been holding, "And why is that?"

Sirius sighed with a little smile and pulled Remus closer by his hands. "Oh come on Remus, do you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Severus stopped what he was working on to listen, watchful of how this would unfold. He had proven himself from day one, quite protective of the young Remus Lupin.  
  
"Tell me anyway." Remus said softly.

Sirius held Remus's hands in his own, as he spoke calmly, "You're a werewolf."

Remus sighed, his hands squeezing Sirius's softly, "You're right. I wonder though ..." he smiled a little, "how you came to that conclusion, and further more, what you know about them."

Sirius smiled again and laced their fingers together, "Your state the day after the full moon, your scars, a lot of them are years old, you don't want to be bitten." His last words were said even softer, gently. "I've done a lot of reading when you've been away, I know enough."

But Remus just smiled, if not a little proud of the astute man, and companion. It was strange, wasn't it? That he didn't even question Sirius further about why it was that even with this information, he trusted the thin boy to share a bed. So Remus went on, "Well, what might not be in those books, rather, what I know is not written in those books is a magical bondage of Severus's own design. This collar," he lifted his neck a little, as if Sirius hadn't gotten a good enough look already, "binds, and compels me to obey just like any imperio, except in this case, when I have transformed." It kept him manageable as a werewolf, safe to others.

Sirius's eyebrows raised a little, Remus was obviously alright with the idea. The pureblood brushed his fingers over the collar with a smile and leaned closer to kiss Remus's skin right underneath the leather, "You're so bloody strong, Remus." Sirius tilted his head up slowly and kissed the skin just under Remus's slightly stubbly jaw, then finally to his lips as his hands cupped Remus's face.

Bloody strong Remus just melted under the kiss that Sirius planted on him - his hands moved to Sirius's knees, thumbing over them and up his thighs.  
  
Bloody strong Remus was just the reason why Severus was installing both magical and physical restraints onto the floor.

 _That's it then, I'm doing it._ Sirius knew from what he'd read that it had to be excruciating to transform into the wolf, and many nights his dreams had been full of Remus in pain, and coming to him as a black dog, helping him through it. Black had already begun his ultimate extra credit assignment, focusing all of his brilliant mind on the difficult task, Remus's confirmation of Sirius's guess locked the idea as a goal in his head. Sirius never missed, rarely slept, and would not stop pursuing a goal until it was accomplished. He swore that in two moon's time, he'd be ready, come hell or high water. His body shifted against Remus as they kissed, pouring all of the confusing, mind-spinning passion Sirius had felt for the young man since the first second he'd seen him into it, and stroking his fingers over Remus's cheekbones, his jaw, through his longer, shaggy hair.

"Time Remus." Severus said as he knelt on the floor. There were five enchanted rings on the floor. Four made up a square, while the fifth was set as point. The rings in the square each had a foots length of thick and heavy chain attached to them, while the fifth had three feet.  
  
Remus smiled softly, and stood, looking to Sirius for signs of displeasure in where this lesson was headed, "Help me undress?"

Sirius nodded and immediately started undoing Remus's tie, kissing him again, adoring the brave young man against him as he undressed Remus, letting his fingers stroke over all of his skin.

So there he was, Remus Lupin, soft spoken wizard and sometime werewolf, naked except for his collar, and leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. There was something that Remus felt he aught to say to Sirius, something that seemed natural, something that ... to this day he just couldn't put a finger on. He walked over to where Severus was waiting for him and knelt down in the center of the four main points. "Thank you Severus." he said and kissed the man's jaw.

Sirius followed him, unable to take his eyes away from the young man, longing to kiss him again, to hold him, touch him, anything he could.

Severus kissed the top of Remus's head, closing his eyes as he did so. Severus promptly began to connect the chains between Remus's restraints and the points on the floor with absolute practiced precision.

Sirius moved closer and laced his fingers with Remus's, kissing his bare shoulder tenderly, unable to just stand there and watch.

Finally Severus chained the fifth point to Remus's collar, then testing it, pulled at it a little, before looking to Remus, kissing him on the mouth; the two shared a passionate, yet short moment before Severus moved away, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Leave him be for a moment Sirius."

Sirius sighed and pulled away reluctantly, moving to where Severus was and standing behind him, arms around his waist tightly with his head on Severus's shoulder.

Severus wrapped his arm around Sirius as well, tightly actually. He wasn't used to sharing this experience with anyone else, it was good to not have to suffer through it alone.  
  
Remus just sighed for a moment, it was the silence before the deep plunge, when he'd have no memory of anything of his other self.  
  
Then, oh god, there it was. Remus's hips flattened against the floor, while his arms locked and his torso remained upright, he closed his eyes. Bones cracked, grew, reformed - skin stretched - Remus howled in pain - claws scratched at the floor - his body lurched away from the restraints as much as possible. His back and neck twisting and bending over and over, until finally ... finally lay a panting werewolf, whimpering slightly to be in this body again.

Sirius's eyes widened and his arms tightened around Severus, horrified for Remus at the cracking and ripping of his skin, the howl of pain and then the whimper.

Severus did not let go of Sirius, not yet. His eyes had watched Remus like this every full moon for many years now. And each and every time, he forced himself to watch, and it was the one and only time he ever cried, silently falling from his eyes - but evidence of that was never known as no one else was ever around, and Remus had no memory. But now, now there was Sirius. He swallowed, then sighed heavily composing himself once more, "I'm going to ask you to wait." he said, slowly pulling himself away from Sirius.

Sirius swallowed hard, licking his lips and nodding as he stroked his hand down Severus's back supportively.

Severus pulled out the final piece of equipment for tonight, a large dragon hide muzzle; how does one possibly custom order such a thing? He moved before Remus, who's ears were pinned back as he lifted his head and growled. "Down." Severus said, the strength in his voice masked how he really felt. The werewolf obeyed quite reluctantly, bowing his head again and Severus slipped the muzzle around the werewolf's mouth and around the back of his head. He sighed, "Alright Sirius, you can come over here now, if you like." He said, petting just behind Remus's ears.

Sirius walked closer carefully, still in a muggle band t shirt and ripped jeans. He knelt in front of Remus, waiting for his approval.

Severus just spoke to the werewolf, his tone direct but reassuring, "That's right ... it's alright ... I know, no one will ever master you, not completely, it's alright ... easy ... easy."

Sirius waited for Remus to notice him again, swallowing, "Remus?"

The werewolf looked up at Sirius, sad eyes upon him. He pulled himself up onto all fours, but not moving much more than that. He was huge. Severus moved his fingers through the thick hair, "Yes, you know your name, don't you? Don't you Remus? You know me. Remember Sirius, don't you?" It was all a lie, but Severus said it anyway.

Sirius held his hand out, palm up, repeating, "Remus, Remus ..."

Remus tentatively bowed, his neck straining to smell Sirius before his tail slowly began to wag.  
  
Sirius smiled brightly and moved a little closer, "It's me, just me, Remus." He let his hand stroke Remus's chest, fingers sinking into the deep fur.

Even through all that fur, both young men could feel the werewolf's heart beat, strong and steady. "Sometimes they travel in packs," Severus began out of no where, "but they can also live alone, and most always do." He said as he rested his face against Remus's shoulder.

Sirius looked into Remus's gold eyes, stroking the fur on his neck gently and resting his own face against the werewolf's through the dragon hide, murmuring, "He's not alone."

"Not anymore." Severus gave a soft smile.

Sirius stroked Remus's face, his soft ears, murming to him unintelligibly, adoringly. Sirius told him he was brave, and not by himself, and safe, and ... he rested his face against the great beast's again, still able to feel Remus in him. "You're still here, it's you."

Severus licked his lips, "So are you."

Sirius looked up at Severus, a little surprised at the tone of his voice. He almost never spoke to Sirius quite that way when Remus was there.

Severus petted the length of Remus's spine, and the werewolf growled. "Easy." Severus demanded, then stopped petting. Remus was once again obedient. But obedience does not equal love. Severus had never deceived himself with that notion.

Sirius, curious, reached to one of Remus's shoulders and stroked it gently, still murmuring to him in a soothing, soft tone.  
  
The werewolf leaned into the touch, wagging his tail slowly.  
  
Sirius's lips dropped open a little and he couldn't help smiling, looking up at Remus, "Hi ..." Very carefully, he rested their noses together, shutting his eyes, "you're still beautiful."

Remus licked his tongue between his muzzled mouth, just licking Sirius's face slightly.

Sirius laughed quietly and kissed Remus's dark nose.

"He doesn't just like you ..." Severus had begun, standing against the wall, his arms crossed defensively over his chest, his voice sounded broken, like a muggle toy that had been played over and over too many times.

Sirius's eyes opened and he turned to look at Severus, surprised. Seeing him, Sirius stood and walked over to him, "Severus."

Severus swallowed hard, it hurt because he was finally coming to terms with just how much Remus meant to him; how much even Sirius meant to him. "Werewolves are very selective creatures" he said again, being informative, "they mate for life."

Sirius's eyes widened and he looked back at Remus, then at Severus, "But ... that doesn't mean that we can't all ... get along, Severus."

"I know." Severus smiled slowly, kissing the side of Sirius on the cheek. He had a dilemma on his hands, he'd have to give up his control over Remus to allow the werewolf to be able to freely make his own choice, to choose Sirius.

Sirius sighed and kissed Severus back, hugging him in consolation.  
  
But Severus wasn't just about to release Remus just to anyone. He needed to be sure it was the right thing to do. Severus laughed at himself a little, _the right thing to do_. He looked to Sirius directly, "I need to know something Sirius."

Sirius turned back and walked to Remus again, kneeling in front of him, curious. _Was it true? He's under imperio, what if he's just doing this because the person in control of him loves m-_ He stopped that line of thought and brushed Remus's face again with his own. He was disappointed at the thought, and couldn't deny it, disappointed that maybe Remus didn't love him. Sirius turned, looking at him, knowing what he was about to ask, "Yeah. I do."

Severus just nodded and moved before Remus as well, kneeing before the werewolf, staring into those eyes that had always been like eternal sunshine for the dark-eyed man, he sniffed, and buried his head into Remus's furry neck, fingers around the collars, he spoke to Remus, "... love you Remus. So much ... only ever, wanted you ... happy ..." He didn't care that he was crying, his heart was breaking, he undid the collar, "so be happy, and choose the man you really love." The collar fell from his fingers, Remus was free to make his own decision, though not free to run around and cause havoc; he _was_ free.

Sirius swallowed, not wanting to do this to Severus, if ... If it was to be done. He looked at Severus sadly, his own heart breaking for him.  
  
Something deep inside the werewolf, that hidden place that Remus was kept safe - knew - knew what Severus had given up, but was thankful for the freedom, and Remus licked what part of Severus's face he could, roughly cleaning away the salty tears.

Sirius bit his lip and sat back on the floor, trying to look _... okay. He chose Severus ... of course he did, they've been together for years. It's okay. I'm .. fine. I'm fine._ Sirius looked away a little, over at the fireplace, lit up and casting dramatic shadows all over the room.

Severus smiled slightly, his heart lifted, he offered his hand to Sirius, "Come to him Sirius."

Sirius shook his head a little, "Nah, I'm alright."

Severus's voice became dark, "I thought you loved him, now come to him Sirius."

Sirius stood up, eyes still on the fireplace before he took a deep breath, swallowing the choking knot in his throat, and walked over to Severus and the wolf.

As soon as Sirius approached, Remus began to wag his tail enthusiastically.

"Hi ..." he said softly, forcing his own tears back and knelt in front of Remus, "It's okay, Remus ..."

Meanwhile Severus had to force himself to pull away.  
  
Remus now licked Sirius's face, whimpering and nuzzling, as much as his restraints would allow.

Sirius smiled a little, moving closer to Remus, stroking the fur of his immense shoulder. "Hey, beautiful."

 

*               *            *

 

Severus had fallen asleep on the couch, though by asleep it only meant he laid there the entire night without moving, as he in fact, did not actually get any rest.  
  
Remus on the other hand was sleeping soundly, even though he was still restrained to the floor; his body utterly broken, but at least free.

Sirius was sleeping as well, on the floor, next to Remus, curled up behind him with one arm thrown over his waist.

But no matter what had been decided the night before, Severus still was dedicated to Remus. He got up, and removed the blood replenishing potion from his bag and put it on the coffee table just before the two sleeping men. Then began to undo the chains and cuffs that restrained Remus to the floor. Remus moved his head up to Severus and looked at him with new eyes. _"Thank you."_ he mouthed.  
  
Sirius sighed and tightened his arm around Remus with a sleepy smile.

Now free to do so, on many levels, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, burring his head against the man's shoulder. He had made his choice.

Sirius woke up slowly, rubbing his hands over Remus's delicate back and opening his eyes, overwhelmed.

Remus's voice was husky and dry, "Now that you know, now that you've seen ..."

Sirius kissed him softly, one hand brushing through Remus's soft hair, "I love you."

"I love you too Sirius." Remus smiled, though it pained him to do so.

Sirius just rested their heads together, shaking. Something clicked into place, fitting exquisitely between both of them, something that should have been there the moment they met. Sirius kissed him again, feeling his blood rush through the maze of his dark, rich veins at the merest touch of Remus's lips.

 

*            *            *

 

At first, the next few lessons that followed the werewolf demonstration were a little awkward, well, at least between Severus and Sirius. He felt like the third wheel. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to feel any obligation to the other.  
  
But as Remus recovered, things began to progressively return to how it had been before; in the sense that all three of them couldn't keep their hands off one another.  
  
Severus no longer asked anything of Remus, though the boy sometimes would give willingly out of habit, and because he wanted to. But in the end it was clear, make no mistake about it, Remus loved Sirius, and that would always be his first priority.  
  
Sometimes Severus would fantasize, not lustfully like he used to. But something a little more ... basic. He wondered if they, the three of them, would continue to be a three-way couple, when they no longer had the excuse of schooling to bring them together.  
  
Sirius, however, had become radiant. He was in love, and someone was in love with him, and he had honestly, never been happier. If anything, however, Sirius was more affectionate with Severus, trying to make sure he didn't feel excluded or different ... despite the fact that he ... was. He knew that Severus loved Remus, just as much as Sirius did, and oddly, knowing Severus loved Remus, having heard and seen it, Sirius wondered what Remus must feel. Severus Snape's love, Sirius imagined, was a rare and powerful thing.  
  
Sirius would be needing to take his NEWTs soon, well, they all did. But Remus and Severus still came, dedicated as always to Sirius Black's well-rounded education. Recently Remus just told Sirius what the ministry expected them to know and how to respond, rather than the true and analytical answer that one would come up with if they thought for themselves. While Severus still gave instruction with potions and spells, some darker than others.

They arrived early, that's just how the carriage ride was today, no particular reason.  
  
Sirius heard them coming up the stairs and jumped out of his chair, excited. His choice for his animagus form was becoming more and more apt and Sirius swore that if he had a tail it would be wagging wildly as he paced back and forth happily, waiting for the door to open.

The door opened, and both boys entered, as was now the custom. Remus first, his face lit up as soon as he saw Sirius, followed by Severus, always unreadable, but far from miserable. He liked being here, with people who had ... passion.

Sirius grinned and RAN over to Remus, tossing himself at the stronger-than-he-looks boy, "HI!"  
  
Remus kissed Sirius adoringly on the neck, up his jaw line, then capturing up his lips. Severus closed the door.  
  
Sirius melted visibly, knees going weak as they kissed. His hands slid to Remus's hair, twisting it around his long, elegant fingers as he clung to Remus like a vanilla vine.

"MmmmMmmm." Remus hummed, sighing, finally relaxed. All thoughts of his own NEWTs and studying flew out the window.  
  
Severus passed the two, placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, squeezed it, then continued to pass to the front desk.

Sirius pulled back just a little at the touch and mouthed against Remus's lips, "I love you."

"Love you too Sirius." Remus smiled, nuzzling against him.

Sirius grinned, kissed him again and pulled away slowly, turning to walk to the desk where Severus sat. "Hello ..." Sirius leaned down and kissed the side of Severus's neck with a smile.

Severus brushed his hand just under Sirius's chin, tilting his head up, kissing his lips, the lips that tasted of both Remus and Sirius, he liked it. "Hello" he echoed.

"Mmmmm ..." Sirius smiled and kissed his lips again, draping himself over Severus's lap with a giggle.

Severus smiled at this, "Doing well?" he asked politely.  
  
Remus moved himself onto the table, his legs straddled either side of Sirius, while his hands absent mindedly massaged into the Black heirs back.

Sirius moaned, "Very, very well ... you?"

"Well enough," Severus nodded, then got down to business, "have you given any thought of what you'd like to do after you pass your NEWTs? Any particular interests ..."  
  
"Anything that gets you out of the house, right?" Remus answered for him.

Sirius grinned widely and leaned back to kiss Remus again, "Fuck, ANYTHING, anything ... maybe just drop a match on the carpet ..." he smirked.  
  
Remus continued to work his hands into Sirius's back, working away the tension that came with living under the prison-like environment. And Severus moved his hands over Sirius's thighs, up to his hips where they gently drew small circles, no, not circles, runic patterns.  
  
Sirius groaned and looked at Severus with heavy, sultry grey eyes.  
  
Now it was Severus who was looking to Remus for approval, and once he found it, he leaned forward, delivering wet and sensual kisses along Sirius's neck.

His head tipped forward, and Sirius let his hand slide down to Severus's hips, rubbing across his groin.

Severus sucked and nibbled against the pureblood's skin, his hands wrapped around Sirius's lower back, grabbing his ass.  
  
Remus slid himself closer, his own sex pressed into Sirius's back and he moved his hands around Sirius's chest, groping and stroking, soothing and loving.

"Ohhhh, gods ... yes." Sirius's back arched and rubbed back against Severus's hands as his fingers unzipped Severus's trousers quickly. He turned his head offering his lips to Remus, one hand over Remus's hand.

Remus kissed Sirius greedily, he had become more bold as of late, "I want to hear you Sirius-" he whispered, and he kissed Sirius again, again, again, dipping his hands down and unzipping his companion's pants, rubbing a hand tenderly against the aroused flesh within.

Sirius gasped, "Yes, yes, yes ... Ohfuck ... anything, Remus ..."

There must have been a conversation before Remus and Severus entered the room, because Severus grinned upon the words ‘anything' and so he said with an air of command, "Disrobe for us Sirius, hands against the table."

Sirius blinked and arched a black eyebrow, then smiled as he very slowly stood, kissed Severus, kissed Remus, and stepped a little to the side, pants already hanging low and open on his hips, exposing his sex. He curled his fingers under the hem of his clingy tshirt and pulled it off slowly before he turned to face the table and pushed his pants off all the way, licking his lips and putting his hands on the table, palms down.

Remus moved around and knelt down in the space between the table and Sirius's thighs, looking up, he licked, sucked a line up the man's inner thigh, tonguing his balls.

Sirius gasped, "REMUS!" He spread his thighs, looking at Remus as he licked him, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ... ohhh, loveyes ...."

Severus pulled out his flexible rod, smacking it against his own calf with a sharp -THWACK- he groaned and moved into position behind Sirius.

Sirius shuddered at the sound and Severus's groaned and licked his lips, "Severus ..."

Yes, Remus and Severus must have thought this over ahead of time as both men smiled devilishly, who knows who picked up the trait from the other, but it was something they both shared. Remus recaptured Sirius's attention by taking the man's throbbing sex into his mouth.

Sirius moaned loudly, sharply, "REMUSohhhhfuckyes ..." his hand brushed the back of Remus's head for an instant, the other staying on the table. "Loveyourmouth, loveyou."

"Pick a number." Severus offered, since all of the young men present were consensual, no one under the influence of a spell, curse or similar magic; Sirius got to make his own decisions. As, he had decided to follow instruction or not. Voice his desires, or not.

Sirius panted hard, licking his lips, "Seven ..."

Lucky number. Severus pulled back his arm, then laid a good one across Sirius's ass. While Remus soothed with his tongue, mouth moaning in admiration of the sounds Sirius made.

Sirius cried out, both hands on the table again to stop himself from falling forward, "AHH!"

Then two and three struck Sirius back to back, left cheek, right cheek. And Remus moved his hands to the back of Sirius's calves as he sucked, bobbing his head slightly around Sirius's swollen sex.

The pureblooded boy yelped again and moaned breathlessly at the twin sensations, "AHhhh ... YESyesyesyes ... Ohfuckyes ..."

Four-five-six. Remus let one hand wonder up the inside of Sirius's thighs, his hand gently pressed against the mans balls, cupping them, fingering, stimulating them softly.

Sirius writhed, gasping for every breath, letting the burn of the lashing and the heaven of Remus's mouth drive him insane. Thick, breath-starved sounds dripped from his lips laced with curses and cries. "OHfuckmeyesthere Remusyesharderharder Severusharder ..."

Remus deep throated without so much as flinching, moaning with pure delights as he sucked off the Black heir. Severus was sweating slightly, and swung one last time across Sirius's swollen and abused ass. Seven.

With a cry that sounded like a roar, Sirius came into Remus's mouth, unable to hold back. He'd never come that fast, or that hard, the edge of consciousness loomed close and everything fuzzed out for a moment before he took in a hard breath of air, still shaking violently.

Remus swallowed, over and over, drinking from Sirius like a fountain, not wasting a drop. There was a soft breeze across Sirius's backside, then something firm and wet. Severus had knelt down behind the pureblood and was licking at the lash marks he had made.

"Sev- oh,oh,ohhhh,ohchrist-"

Remus slowly removed his mouth from around Sirius's sex, his hand immediately taking it up, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, encouraging it back to arousal.

His knees almost buckled and both hands went to Remus's strong shoulders instead of the table and his eyes were on the brindle-haired boy in front of him, "Remus ... " Sirius was sweating, his black hair curling a little against his skin, his tattooed, alabaster body flushed beautifully and nipples hard.

Remus grinned, and slowly stood up in the space between Sirius and the table, nipping at his lips playfully. One hand still teased Sirius's sex, while the other moved to undo his own pants, they fell from his hips with ease, and he sat up on the edge of the table, spreading his legs, locking his ankles around the back of Sirius's knees. "Want you Sirius ... want you in me, want to be yours."

Sirius kissed him hard, nodding and shaking, "Yes, loveyes, anything, my Remus ..." His hands went to Remus's ass, pulling him closer and positioning his more than ready, still wet cock against the golden eyed boy's entrance. He moaned, "want you too, want you always, always ..." and pushed smoothly inside his beloved with a cry.

Remus's chest lurched forward, while his head fell back as he moaned, "Ahhhh ... yes Sirius ... yesyesyes ..."  
  
Severus meanwhile had licked the irritated skin into submission as his warm hands separated the cheeks further, his tongue began to probe at Sirius's entrance as well.

Sirius writhed against the twin feelings, "Severus! OHGODS!" He leaned forward and kissed Remus's neck, licking it as he pulled Remus closer, sinking himself in with an unholy moan. Severus's mouth was relentless, licked and flicked, but rubbed and sucked hungrily.  
  
Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius tighter, his arms locked against the table to push back on as he arched his hips forward to meet Sirius.

Sirius started to fuck the boy in his arms vigorously, "Feels so fuckinggood, youfeel ... OhMerlin, I love screwing you-" he devoured Remus's mouth again, whimpering at the invasion of Severus's tongue, "Ahh ahhh ..."

Severus stood up, his two fingers began to work against Sirius's ass rather than his exhausted mouth, his chest pressed into Sirius's back; feeling the man thrust into Remus, moving with the man as he did so. He sucked upon the backbone between Sirius's shoulder blades.  
  
By now Remus's head fell to one side as he panted, moaning and crying out his delights, "GodSiriusyesfuckyes ... ahhhfuck."  
  
Then Severus actually became the devil upon Sirius's shoulder as he whispered, "Bite him Sirius. Bite him and he's yours for life. Bite him, and you'll be his mate."

Sirius's eyes opened and he looked at Remus, licking his lips, "Remus ..."

The sometime werewolf had heard, and Remus reached out one arm, his hand fisting the hair behind Sirius's head, pulling it closer, pulling it to his neck, directing him to the throbbing artery. His cock inside Remus stayed hard, fast as Sirius moaned and his mouth found the spot, wasting no time sinking his teeth into Remus's flesh, eager to taste him, eager to be his. Remus cried out something primal, his thighs squeezing and his fingers clutching against Sirius.

  
Severus sighed deeply, closing his eyes, bowing his head into Sirius's back, kissing the man, loving him for being what he himself could never be to Remus. His fingers moved slow and steady within Sirius, this was no time for punishments, only sensuality, only passion, only love.

Sirius groaned and his body stiffened as he sucked at Remus's wound, lapping and driving his teeth in deeper, _mine, mine, mine ..._ All the while his hips continued, unabated and slick, pounding against the hard, tight spot inside of his mate.

"Sirius SiriusFuck-YoursLove-FuckSiriusGod." Remus uttered a stream of consciousness, while he was still conscious as his eyes rolled back into his head, his body giving way completely to the grip Sirius had upon him, his flesh, his heart, his soul.

He tasted a strangely sweet, coppery salt against his tongue, blood. The heir's body tensed hard and back heaving, hands shaking hard, he came inside his mate, exploding almost violently and sucking at the wound as though his very life depended on it, strong arms holding Remus close.

Rather than his heart just bursting and dying a painful death, Remus actually passed out. Overwhelmed completely. Taken, completely. Loved. Completely.

Sirius gasped and held him close, kissing his lips tenderly, cupping the back of his head as he spilled inside the man he loved, fighting to stay standing for him. "Ohhhh ... my Remus, my Remus-" Sirius kissed him over and over again, nuzzling his face and murmuring to him. Remus's chest moved up and down as he breathed, but his body responded to little else.

Severus removed himself from Sirius slowly, hands upon his back, standing close, solidly being Sirius's extra spine, extra legs, keeping him upright. He kissed Sirius's back and shoulders in a dreamy haze of his own.  
  
Very, very slowly, after regaining his strength, Sirius picked Remus up again in his arms and kissed his forehead, "One second ..." he excused himself to Severus and carried Remus into his luxurious bedroom, tucking him in carefully and kissing him again before he sighed and walked back out to Severus, dazed.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was leaning back on the desk, his head bowed, hair falling before his eyes, framing his face like one of the portraits on the wall. He had the dark hair and pale skin of a Black, but he was no pureblood. Severus wasn't handsome, not by any stretch of the imagination. His face was angular, out of proportion and severe; his skin was sallow, hair lank no matter what day it was. 

Sirius walked over to Severus, not looking away as he slid his arms around his neck and held him wordlessly.

Eyes closed as his forehead fell to the man's shoulder, Severus held Sirius too. He couldn't put words to it, he couldn't trust his voice enough, but he was happy for them. Happy that he had been there to witness it, to know that Remus had found his most deserving mate.

"Severus," Sirius pulled him closer, stroking his fingers through his unremarkable hair, "come here, come with me." He led Severus to the chaise near the fireplace, much warmer, and laid down on it, pulling the Slytherin to lay with him and covering them both with a rich velvet blanket that matched Sirius's eyes.

If all Severus got from life was pity, then he'd AK himself right then and there. But he moved obediently, wrapping an arm around Sirius, over his chest as he listened to the pureblood's natural rhythm of heart beats and his breathing ... he would never tire of small, simple pleasures.

Sirius swallowed, tangling his legs with Severus's, his arms around Severus's chest, and the beautiful young man rested their faces together, with his eyes closed. There were no words, just this, just the closeness, the tides of their breathing. He licked his lips, murmuring, "I like this."

"Do you?" Severus asked softly.

Sirius nodded, snuggling closer, touching his skin with gentle, thoughtful fingers.

"Me too." Severus finally confessed.

"You do?" Sirius stroked Severus's back, appreciating the long, lean line of it. "Just laying like this?"

"Yes." _All of it,_ Severus breathed warmly against Sirius's chest.

Sirius held him close and kissed the top of his head. "I never meant to hurt you."

Severus sighed, then licked his lips. "You didn't hurt me Sirius. And neither did Remus" no matter how broken his heart was, it was no one's blame, unless it was his own - and how can you blame how your own heart feels? No, once he had seen Sirius and Remus together, he knew that was the true man for his companion, and that he, Severus Snape, was only playing placeholder until Sirius came into Remus's life. Even that, he treasured. Nothing could take that away, and though it hurt, it hurt in a good way, because at least he knew he was human enough to love.  
  
"Severus ..." Sirius began, "I ... you mean a lot to me."

 _‘Severus, I-‘ Stop! Don't lie to me_. "Shh, shh angel."  
  
Sirius leaned in and kissed him, deeply, hands stroking down Severus's back. _It's not the same, no, it could never be the same but ..._ Sirius moaned softly and kissed him again, harder.

Severus was soothed. Which was a hard standard to achieve for the rest of the world, but with Sirius's touch, it was instantaneous. As long as there were no lies, he, personally was quite comfortable with the way things were.

The nude young man curled his leg around Severus's hip, murmuring against his lips, soft truths, "I like it when we're alone, the way you speak to me ..."

 _Really?_ Severus brushed his lips against Sirius, starting at the corner of his mouth, to just jaw, just under his chin, down his neck and the lump there, "What would you have me say?" Though in his own mind it sounded dangerously close to saying, _what would you have me do?_ Better still, _I, Severus Snape am at your command_. But something had changed in Severus, without Remus to look after, he was standing on new ground, looking to find his place in all of this.

Sirius swallowed, threading his threads through Severus's thick hair, _oh gods, why does your voice make me weak?_ Sirius kissed with him again, their mouths meeting and opening, melting against each other, tongues swirling. He pulled away just enough to look at him, as Sirius whispered, "Only the truth, my Severus ..."

 _My Severus._ The familiarity of the term, the fact that it was spoken truthfully, to him, it was beautiful, just as was the man in his arms. "You have an ageless strength to you that I shall never tire of Sirius, I-" Severus looked into Sirius's eyes, "yes, it's there, just behind the smoke of your eyes ..." Remus was sunshine to Sirius's moonshine eyes. While Severus had eyes that were deep, abyssal pits; cold, out in the emptiness of space, where no moon and no sun shined.

Sirius looked at Severus and then stroked Severus's throat with soft fingers, trading truths with him in whispered voices, "Your voice made me hard the first time you spoke to me."

Severus smiled, almost laughed. Sirius had said some rather harsh, unfounded things that day. But he hadn't cared then, nor did he now.  
  
Sirius laughed too, kissing his throat as he explained, tracing Severus's side with his hand, "I thought you thought I was ..." he sighed, kissing Severus's ear, almost shy for a moment, "I knew you didn't like me."

"You're right" Severus smiled, "but only because you were as stubborn as myself." Seeing as how even as a second year, he had commanded the respect of seventh years who wished they knew as many spells as the Slytherin enigma.

Sirius murmured, "But I liked you ..." he kissed the spot under Severus's ear, fingers trailing just over his hips.

"Mmm-" Severus sighed, memories of those first lashings, and him raging at Sirius, _‘yell at Remus again, and you will regret it.'_  he had been fiercely protective of him, always. He moved his hand behind Sirius's neck, bringing their heads together.

Sirius leaned up, brushing their lips together, eyes closed as he breathed, "You like me now ... don't you?" His grey eyes opened, sparkling and soft at once.

Severus looked into the grey world, lost for a moment, hoping that the man would never doubt again, "More than _like,_ Sirius ..."

"Severus ..." Sirius kissed him softly, deeply, arm around his neck. His bare, long legs wound with Severus's as his cupid's bow lips coaxed the Slytherin's.

The strong mouths of two strong young men moved over one another, relentlessly -give, take- and -take, give- He couldn't help but not want this to end, ever. To be able to ask this, a desire for himself. But he wouldn't ask. He would simply treasure the love that he had for the two men in his life, and what affection they had for him in return.

Sirius pulled Severus over him, wrapping his bare thighs around Severus's hips, "I want you, I ... always want you. I fucking dream about you ..."

"Tell me your dreams." _so that I may make them my own_ , Severus kissed Sirius on the neck, sucking softly; the man dressed in a constant state of mourning pressed his hips down against Sirius's spread legs.

Sirius gasped, "Ohhh," he swallowed, "waking up with you ... somewhere else, and you're already inside me holding me and your lips against my ear ..."  
  
Severus on the other hand would not be giving up his dreams so freely. As they consisted of confronting someone who would fight back, someone who wouldn't just cower in the shadow of Severus Snape, someone who would be able to catch _him_ off guard, and take their revenge.  
  
 _Somewhere else_ , wasn't that obvious, they wouldn't be coming here to the Black estate for much longer. "I-" Severus corrected himself, "we can take you somewhere else Sirius ..." the rest of his dreams would presumably follow once the first was achieved.  
  
Sirius looked up at him, eyes lit up, "when?"

Severus smiled, "Any time you want."

Sirius swallowed, whispering with sadly hopeful eyes, "Tomorrow morning?" He cupped Severus's face with his hands. He laughed, only slightly joking, "Now?"

"Any time you want." Severus repeated confidently.

"Where would we go?"

"My house."  
  
Sirius licked his lips, "My parents are gone for the weekend ... we could just ... go."

"I assume though, the house elves would stop you from leaving" there was still something Severus was withholding.

Sirius looked far away, "My brother is home."

"I ... did you ... want to say bye?"

Sirius looked to the side, "I promised myself I wouldn't leave until he could take care of himself."

"Let's see ... Regulus, isn't it? A fifth year? Don't you think he is capable?"

"He's ... I just don't want them taking it out on him. He's still my brother. I've always taken care of him."

Severus licked his lips, then nodded, "It is your choice Sirius ... whatever you want."

Sirius looked at him, stroking his dark hair again, tucking it behind his ear while he gazed at Severus. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Severus slowly sighed, "Still in need of an explanation?" It wasn't intended to cut at Sirius, but sometimes that's how the man was, "As you are aware Sirius, I love Remus." A confession the werewolf and not the human side of the man was aware of, "But you and he are as one in my eyes. Therefore, I love you Sirius. And you will find that I am ..." he smiled a little, "a devotedly passionate man."

"I know you love him." He kissed Severus on the forehead, just holding him close for a moment, a long moment.  
  
Footsteps came up the stairs, towards the door, and Sirius's head perked up, "fuck-" he mouthed and then stood with Severus, whispering, "Quick, bedroom."  
  
Not wanting to get Sirius into trouble, not wanting to get caught after all this time, Severus raced to the bedroom.

Sirius grabbed his jeans and shirt, pulling them on fast and sitting behind the desk with books, looking irritated. The door's many locks were opened and a slight, younger boy with deep brown hair and blue eyes walked in, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up, "yeah?"

Regulus stepped in, moving like a cat, without making a sound on the carpet. He was handsome, more feminine looking than his brother with large, heavily lashed eyes and a more delicate build. "I thought your tutors were still here."

Sirius shrugged, "No. Left."  
  
Regulus looked around the room and then walked closer to Sirius, eyes fixed for a moment on the swollen state of his lips. "Hmm." He walked to the fire, casually, "Well there's someone here for you in the dining room."

Sirius paused, frowning and putting down his quill, "Uhhh ... what?"  
  
Regulus shrugged finely, "A dinner guest, that's all I know. Kreacher told me to tell you. He's getting too old for the stairs ... this will be his last Christmas."  
  
 _If I say no, he'll be even more suspicious. Just say yeah, go get rid of whoever it is, come back up. No problem_. "I'll be down, just have to change."

Regulus took his brother by the arm, "No, no, you look fine, trust me. He won't mind!"

Sirius tried not to look back at the door, "Who the hell is it?"

Regulus paused, "I don't know."

Sirius tilted his head, "You just said that you know he wouldn't mind the way I'm dressed."

Regulus sighed, "Ugh." He rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. I do know."

"Who is it then?"

"Surprise. Come on! You've been up here for weeks! Why do you want to stay so badly?"

"Reg ... ugh, just lay off, alright? I'll be right down."

Regulus tilted his head, glaring a little at his brother, "Why? _Do_ you have someone in your room?"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sneaking naked people. You just didn't see them." He sighed, "Fine, come on warden."

The two left the room, locks locking again behind them.

 

*            *            *

 

Severus felt his heart tighten, his lungs on fire. He moved to Remus in the bed, "Remus," he touched the man's chest familiarly, "Remus, get up now, got to get up."

"Hmm?" Remus rolled away, "Sleepy ... Severus ..."

"No, really Remus."

There was something in Severus's voice, an urgency that his companion for many years was not used to and looked up sharply. "What?"

Regulus, meanwhile left the house to give his brother and his surprise date privacy.  
  
"Get your clothes on, time to go."  
  
"What's wrong, what's happened ... where ... where's Sirius?" Remus stood, pulling on his clothes.

From five floors below was a faint echo of something heavy breaking on the floor. Sirius's voice, furious, shouting at someone although the words couldn't be heard.

Severus had not time to care about much else, with Remus's wrist in his hand, he cast " _BOMBARDA_ " against the locked door.

The door's locks remained firmly closed, but the hinges bent, almost right off. Words could be heard now, "NOT INTERESTED!"

Severus immediately slammed his shoulder into the door, Remus followed this thought and did the same until they both crashed out upon the broken door on the hallway floor.

Another voice rose, deeper than Sirius's and cursing bitterly as something glass shattered. Something else heavy, some piece of furniture slammed against a wall and Sirius cried out. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Both Remus and Severus raced with such urgency neither of them had known before, fear. No, neither of them had ever known that. But they felt it, sickening - they were down on the main floor now - both, wands at the ready.  
  
Dark red wine spilled in a pool under the door and there was the sound of a vicious struggle in the dining room, "SHUT UP BLACK!"

"GOTOHELL! NO!"

Someone was slapped, "You little SLUT."

Sirius groaned in pain. "I'll fucking KILLYOU, Malfoy!"

The door was thrown open unceremoniously. Remus looked terrified, while Severus looked livid as his temper flared against any who would cause Sirius harm.  
  
The dining room was in pieces. Cabinets were broken and overturned, chairs smashed, crystal shattered. Lucius Malfoy had Sirius pinned on top of the table, holding his thighs apart with his own legs. Sirius had been tied up with magical ropes, but he was fighting back, wrists bloody.  
 _  
GET OFF HIM!_ Both Remus and Severus thought, but Severus was the first to cast a spell, " _EVERTA STATUM_!" which sent Malfoy flying off against the far wall.

Remus scrambled and fumbled to under do Sirius from his bindings.

Sirius was bleeding from long scratches down his chest, his split lip. His shirt and trousers had been torn open. He was trembling violently. Malfoy gasped, surprised and sank down the wall, slumping with a groan.

Severus seethed with rage as he approached Malfoy, worthy of any werewolf, of any animal, of any demon. He was a demon. Then the more villainous spells came to mind, " _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Severus demanded, directed his wand to cut Malfoy across his prestigious face.

Remus supported Sirius' weight grandly, "I've got you ... dear god ..."

Sirius wound his arms around Remus's neck and he swallowed, "I'mfine, I'mfine."

Malfoy's face was ripped open and he screamed before blood choked him. Blood gushed almost comically from his opened face and covered his panicking body.

With only a moment's clarity, Severus directed Remus, "Take him home." And Remus agreed, sweeping his mate flawlessly into his arms, carrying him away from the room ... not back upstairs, but out ... out of that damned house, bringing him ... to his new home.

"WAIT!" Sirius looked back, "Don'tleavehim ..."

"But Sirius- " Remus began, thinking Severus Snape could take care of himself.

Sirius blinked, the house swimming in and out of view, "Don'tlea-" he passed out, head thumping against Remus's shoulder.

"You know where I should cut you." Severus spoke venomously to Malfoy, the twisted fuck he had learned to avoid when their time at school overlapped one another.

Malfoy looked up at Snape, bloody-eyed, one of his eyes had been split open by the spell. "You wouldn't ..." he managed through split lips.

"Sirius, Sirius." Remus echoed the name against Sirius's skin over and over, teary-eyed as he lead them to the fireplace, "I'm taking you home, you'll be safe ... I'll take care of you. I love you. It's alright, I've got you ... dear god."  
  
"Heh." Severus blinked, _you doubt my resolve_ , he'd taken it this far, why not further? A true dark creature knew no compassion, he would not yield to mercy!

"I knew it," Malfoy rasped, "run after your little strumpet."

"Spinner's End." Remus said, taking Sirius to their home.

The spell fell like air from his lips, which curled into a smile, " _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Severus cast the spell across Malfoy's groin.

The scream reverberated through Grimmauld Place as Malfoy was severed, it shook pictures on walls and the house elves hid from it.

"Never again will you feed your perversions. Never again will you touch that which is not yours. Never again will you touch what is mine. Never again." Severus spat into Malfoy's face, promptly turned and left the kitchen, satisfied.  
  
"Spinner's End." _home_ , Severus growled.  
  
Remus had carefully laid Sirius out on the couch, against the pillows and blankets, making the unconscious man as comfortable as possible before he set himself to the task of healing him.

Sirius sighed, but didn't wake up. His wrists were raw from the rope, lip split, he had a bad bump on the back of his head. His bared chest had been scratched deeply, nail marks stabbed into his sides, his hips. His jeans had been ripped open, destroying the zipper and Lucius's marks trailed down the outsides of Sirius's thighs, as well as the insides.  
  
Remus was well practiced at heals cuts, but slow - he trembled as his moved his wand hand over Sirius, casting the spells with a soft tone, part of the inflection in his voice was what determined if the spell was powerful enough; he needed Severus, he could do this much better, he wouldn't cry.

Sirius murmured a little and turned his head, frowning.

"Ohgod, Sirius ... just ... oh ... lay still ... oh god ..." Remus really wasn't used to taking a leadership role.

Then Severus arrived in the fireplace with a small pop. His own paranoia convinced him to douse the fire before he could move safely into his own home.

Sirius's eyes opened for a moment, looking up at Remus, "Remus ..." his hand went out, touching Remus's arm, "I'm okay."

Remus was angry with himself, the fact that he had been sleeping, that he hadn't even been aware that something was wrong. He took up Sirius by the hand, oh so gently, he couldn't say anything.  
  
But Severus wanted to, _don't lie_. Was the first thing to come to mind. But he moved over to Remus and Sirius, placed a hand on Remus's shoulder before kneeling down before Sirius, examining him without a word, correcting some of the spells Remus had already cast.

Sirius took a deep breath and leaned up slowly, arms around Severus, kissing him gratefully.

Severus kissed back, but just barely, before he said, "Easy, easy ..." placing a hand to Sirius on this back to have he lay down again; his eyes were pained of a rare black glass that one only found in the greatest depths of the earth.

Sirius's attention turned to Remus, hand stroking his chest and pulling him closer before he kissed him softly. "Remus ..."  
  
"Oh Sirius." Remus whimpered against the kiss, just now feeling the dread of how close he could have come to losing him.  
  
Severus stood, walking swiftly upstairs. There was some shuffling about.

Sirius murmured, "Want your arms ..."

"Yes love, yes ..." Remus moved himself up onto the couch, just being Sirius, wrapping his arms around the man.

The man in black returned with soft, comfortable clothes - a wet, warm towel - and a potion bottle. The man was insufferably precise, severing all natural human connections and responses to things. He did the things that needed to be done, when they needed to be done. But this was not to suggest he was not emotionally invested, far from the truth.  
  
Sirius nuzzled Remus, "Help me out of these things, love ..."

Remus moved his hands down Sirius's sides to hiss pants, he almost considered that tearing them off would be more efficient - but didn't - rather, he looped his thumbs around the torn pants, and began to push them down and away.  
  
Severus put the clothes on the coffee table, and pulled at the hem of the pants, helping to take them off completely. Then he passed the towel to Remus. Sometimes they still worked together, and thought as one. Such are the habits of individuals who had a history together. Then unfolding the towel, he brushed it across Sirius's chest, warming, soothing his muscles and his body, _this was a good touch, good._

 _Cover up, hide, cry, withdraw. No._ Sirius felt the pull to collapsing, felt the shaking inside of him and all he wanted to do was hide between the men in his life and listen to them breathe. Sirius let his pants come off and sighed at the warm towel, shrugging his ripped shirt off too. _Good touch, there are good touches, get back on the horse, good touches._ More than anything, Sirius was scared that Malfoy scared him. He'd been terrified during the attack, stunned and helpless against the magic the older boy wielded against him while he was wandless. _Remus, Severus, Remus, Severus_. But he was determined not to let the sadistic blonde take the two loves out of his life. Sirius opened his eyes again, full of the strength Severus had just admired an hour ago and licked his lips, looking up at Severus. "Let's go to bed. All of us."  
  
"But-" Remus began.  
  
"Alright." Severus agreed. Unfolding the new, soft clothes for Sirius, passing the shirt to Remus, while the pants for himself, they both worked to re-dress their love.

Sirius sighed and helped them, passing soft kisses to Remus's neck, to Severus's wrist and cheek, an arm around each of them.

Then together they stood, more a moment Severus prompted a pause and, a group hug. Three men's bodies pressed into each other, silently, adoring, devoted, loving.

Sirius swallowed and kissed them both again, softly. "Thank you."

"Love you, ohgodSirus, love you." Remus said at once, kissing Sirius again.  
  
Severus bowed his head and planted one sensual kiss just under Sirius's ear, he whispered, "Love you."  
  
Sirius turned his head and only closing his eyes when their mouths touched, he kissed Severus ardently, heart pounding. _He loves me_.

Together they moved as one, slowly up the stairs, moreso because it was a narrow staircase, then down an equally narrow hall which lead into a surprisingly large bedroom. A four-poster bed was centered against the wall, deep royal red curtains gave the bed more intimacy: _the bed_ , _their bed. Their house. Their home. Home. Safe. Loved.  
_

Sirius moaned softly, turning to kiss his Remus, Severus's taste on his lips.

Remus just moaned, sitting on the bed first, sliding back, making room for the other two, desperately trying not to break away the treasure his lips were currently consuming. Severus left the men to it for a moment, taking off his own robes just next to the bed, watching him. He still had the potion in his hand, wondering if he should scratch the idea or not.

Sirius held Remus close, kissing him hungrily, drinking his taste in as he grew hard against him, hand sliding up under Remus's shirt. "Need you."

"But Sirius ..." Remus whimpered, touching him timidly.

Severus moved into the bed, wearing his silk black boxers - his hand moved to Sirius's shoulder and back - the palm of his hand moving down the muscles and curves - treating each nerve with the respect and kindness it deserved.

Sirius kissed him again and hummed, pleased, as Severus touched him. Sirius lay on his back, looking at both of his lovers, hoping they'd understand. "I don't want him to be the last one to touch me tonight ... "

"No Sirius ... oh no." Remus moved himself closer, a leg hooking around Sirius's leg - a hand moving slowly up and down Sirius's chest, each time traveling a little lower. While on the other side, Severus did not hook his leg, but became an unmovable force that leaned up against Sirius - kissing reverently upon his shoulder and neck - his hands too moved up and down his chest.

Sirius sighed and kissed Remus slowly, cherishing the feeling of their tongues together as he shifted against Severus, rubbing against him temptingly.  
  
Worthy of any werewolf, Severus had been left with rage as well, he needed to defend, declare his own rights to Sirius: _ours._  
  
Scarred hands in front, and smooth strong hands in back moved simultaneously along Sirius until both worked together to pull away the pants they had just dressed the man in. Remus's hand tenderly moved across Sirius's sex, lightly encouraging. While Severus's hand moved down Sirius's lower back, over his ass; just touching. _Anything you want._

"Ohhhh ... mhmm, yes, yes, yespleasemore ..." Sirius arched and rubbed back against Severus, murmuring "take me ..." He looked at Remus, finishing his sentence. "Want to be yours."

Severus licked the length of his fingers, then rubbed it over the head of his cock, before pressing it between Sirius's ass cheeks.  
  
Remus silenced Sirius with a kiss, his hand sympathetically working Sirius's sex up and down in his hands.  
  
Severus had given Sirius enough time to decide if he really wanted this, if it wouldn't crush him further. Pressed wetly up against his entrance, Severus moved his hand to Sirius's hip, guiding the angelic man to ease himself further back, to control how much, how fast, and exactly when.

"Yours, yours Sirius" Remus whispered between kisses, "we're yours, your ours." the words fell naturally as he handled his mate.

Sirius moaned, his leg curling around Remus's hips as he pressed himself back against Severus, longing to feel his familiar, large cock fill him again. "Oh ..." the handsome pureblood moaned and panted, holding the man he loved tightly as he took Snape inside him inch by inch.

Severus moved in slowly, stretching the man as he became accustomed to him again; he groaned as he pressed his palm against the flat of Sirius's tight stomach. Severus's tongue slightly caressed the base of Sirius's neck.  
  
Remus expertly worked his hand over the length of Sirius's sex. He kissed his mate deeply, moaning into his mouth as he sucked at his tongue.

Sirius's body shuddered sharply and he cried out blissfully, "Ohhhyes ..." His hips undulated back and forth, pushing into Remus's hand with an upstroke and pushing his ass down around Severus's massive sex as he pulled back. "Ohgods, feels so good, so good, so fucking good yes."

The strength, warmth and tenderness between Sirius's two lovers should never be considered surprising, as they loved Sirius and wanted to give all that they could manage for his happiness. All three bodies rocked together in one fluid motion, beautiful. Yes, it was beautiful to have sunshine, an angel, and a demon making love; it just went to show how love was an unconditional source, one never knew who it will effect, or where it would spawn from.

Siriius's voice rose and fell, gasping and moaning, both of their names laced on his tongue, "Severus... yesyesohgodsyesthereharder."

Remus took up his own sex in his hand, beginning to rub it against Sirius, touching and brushing them together. Head to head. Shaft to shaft. And a small brown forest of hair mixing with a black one.  
  
While Severus did not move in deeper, he already learned from that mistake, he did however move faster, pressing up against the most deliciously willing inner walls of Sirius's body.

"RemusRemusRemus ..." One of Sirius's hands rubbed Remus's neck as he whispered and his other hand stayed Remus's over their cocks, despite how fucking amazing it felt. "I ... want you ... "

"God, yes Sirius, yes ..." Remus breathed, kissing Sirius feverishly, before turning over, presenting his own ass to Sirius for the taking.

Sirius moaned and guided his already wet sex inside Remus smoothly, holding him close, murmuring against his ear as he licked the skin and let Severus's pace move them all, "Remus, beautiful, beautiful Remus I love you ..."

"OhGodSirius ... loveyou, godloveyou." Remus cried out a little at the pace, the standard that had already been set. "Yes, oh ... yes ..."  
  
Severus was sweating at the effort, but that didn't seem to be an issues as he gasped "Ahhh, oh ... Sirius! Ahhh ... yeah ..." he hissed, his trained hand brushed down to the small of Remus's back, getting him to shiver and contract against Sirius.

Sirius yelled out as Remus's muscles snapped tight around him, "AHHHH-" his greedy arms locked around Remus and one hand went down to his hard, dripping cock, fingers making a tight, tight circle around the base as Sirius bit Remus's ear softly, "I want Severus to come in me, hard, wet ... Ohhhfuckyesyes ..." He squeezed Remus harder, keeping him erect as his own cock pounded inside the boy, "then you ... want you to fuck me, Remus ..."

Severus moaned slow and deeply upon hear this desire, even to give Sirius one excruciatingly slow and deep fuck.  
  
"YESYESYES SIRIUS YES!" Remus tossed his head back against Sirius's shoulder as his lips parted and he panted anxiously.

Sirius cried out, "SEVERUS-" he bit Remus's neck again, adoring, summoning the blood to the surface and licking it off.

When Remus's primal cry fell from his lips, Severus came hard in Sirius, filling him hotly with his seed.

"AHHH!" Sirius screamed and came inside Remus at the feeling of Severus's cum burning him inside. "YESYEYEYESYESYYES ..."

Severus panted against Sirius's back, licking his lips, before being able to kiss the man's neck and shoulder, "My angel."  
  
"FUCK! Sirius, wantyousobad, needyou _now_ ... ohgodSirius, love you so much." Remus squirmed in Sirius's embrace.  
  
Sirius kissed Remus's neck, "I love you, take me ..." He pulled out and turned, holding Severus now, kissing him hard.

Severus had sighed at the loss, but then smiled at the face before him, kissing, drinking in the blood that he had consumed from Remus, knowing this was the only way he'd get it.  
  
Remus stroked himself a few more times before he quickly pressed into Sirius's already wet and willing entrance. "Ahh! God, so good." 

Sirius CRIED out, "REMUS!" Remus's cock had never been inside him before, he'd never felt this, and he was so grateful he had Severus to hold him now, it was overwhelming, dizzying. _His, his, his, I'm his_.  
  
Remus's arms wrapped around Sirius, pulling him closely, his fingers pressing into the skin, commanding the bodies to his will, to his touch. Unknowingly he was scratching at Severus who actually just gave soft moans into Sirius's mouth as he kissed him soothingly, the calm to Remus's storm.

"REMUSremusremusremusoh ... OHGOD ... OHFUCK that you, you, you feel so fuckingOHGODS ..." Sirius shook hard as the werewolf moved inside him, claiming him, binding them even further with heat and magic and sex. Sirius clung to Severus, whimpering and moaning, kissing him as their bodies were pressed together again and again and again as remus fucked his mate for the first time. "Ahhh ahhhahhh RemusRemusRemus Ohmygodmygdomygodsohwhat are you doing to me YES YES YES."

Remus was dangerously ravenous, growling against Sirius's skin, his jaw locked closed. Severus's eyes flashed in the dark room, watching from the corner of his eyes at Remus, other than not being anyone's fuck, there was a reason why Remus was always the one to be fucked, rather than the other way around. There was something in the boy that none would ever be able to tame, something dangerous that even he couldn't control. Severus wondered if he would be able to move fast enough if it looked like the werewolf would bite as he mated.  
  
Sirius's body was slammed into over and over almost punishing as he gasped for breath, feeling Remus's cock grow inside him and harden, _lengthen_. "AHH REMUSRemusremusremus ohhell, you're ... gettingharder ... His eyes glazed over and for a moment his grip was ripped away from Severus as Remus took him. Sirius swore Remus's sex was fucking him all the way up to his ribs, hard and slick, fast, almost inhuman.

Remus hand turned them, mounting Sirius completely as Sirius was pressed chest, face down into the bed. "GOD, your MINE, MINE!" he growled again.  
  
Severus licked his lips cautiously as he moved to Remus's side, stroking his shoulders and back, petting him, whispering words that no one could really tell what he was saying over Remus yelling and growling, but the tone was clearly meant to be soothing, calming.

"YoursyoursyoursyoursyesRemusyours-" Sirius moaned, eyes closed, toes and fingers curled hard in ecstasy. Magic, binding magic, stronger than fidelius was occurring inside Sirius's body. Something was becoming, creating, something no one but the mating couple could know, feel, have. The only act as intimate, as personal was a man impregnating the woman he loved, creating a life. "REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUSFUCKME-" Sirius wept into the mattress, clinging to it, writhing.

Remus's back stretched out over Sirius, he bent his head down to the base of Sirius's neck, his eyes closed so tight one might think he never had any to begin with. Years, a lifetime of frustration, of wanting _this_ , of wanting _him_ even before they ever met. Severus kept a hand on Remus's shoulder, watching silently, breathing becoming more and more shallow of what ... _shit_! Remus bared his teeth to bite, the back of Sirius's neck, but Severus's hands moved around the werewolf's neck, strangling to restrain him. The man howled as he came hard into Sirius.

Sirius gasped, feeling the beginning of Remus's flood inside him and the shock of strong, primal, animalistic, natural blood magic grip his body and he passed out under him, his body moving limply against the bed as Remus fucked him.

Remus was still frustrated, no longer sexually, but now the werewolf was enraged that he had been denied his final claim. With his hidden strength, Remus backhanded Severus across the face, sending the man to fall back onto the floor, surprised.  
  
Sirius whimpered softly under Remus, still out and utterly helpless, ravished.

Remus traced his fingers down Sirius's spine as he pulled out of his mate. "Mine." The man said dangerously to Severus.  
  
 _This is it then._ Severus had promised that he would not get between the two, he didn't want to be a threat to either, but he could tell what was happening now, Remus was dismissing him. "Yes Remus, it's alright, he's yours, he's yours."  
  
Remus moved off the bed, standing just over Severus. "And you ..."  
  
"It's alright ..." Severus continued, not wanting to upset the werewolf further.  
  
Remus lunged at Severus, fingers extended as they circled around the man's neck, "... as well."  
  
Severus pieced it together, _and you ... as well.'_ He would have swallowed if he could do little more than gasp. As much as he loved Remus all these years, he was right to be worried for the day the man would turn on him.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes slowly, "Remus ..." he whimpered, plaintive.

Remus had pressed his kneed between Severus's legs, trying to split them, he was focused on one task at a time.

They took in the scene before him and Sirius's brain screamed. _"REMUS!"_

What little color that there was in Severus's face was quickly draining away. Though he fought against Remus as best as he could manage under the werewolf's impressive strength and sexual heat. _Stop, Remus, stop ... don't ... don't ... I'll leave ... don't, just let me leave ..._

Sirius gasped and grabbed a letter opener, without thinking he drew it across his shoulder, deeply, letting his blood spill. _A werewolf will ignore everything else in order to attend to an injured or distressed mate._ "Ah-!"

Remus's senses changed instantaneously. He perked up at the smell of blood and the cry Sirius had given. He let go of Severus. Then got off him, turned to his Sirius. Eyes wide, "What have you done!?"

"Owwowwowwww ..." he hissed and clutched at the deep wound, "ohfuckoww ..."  
  
"Sirius ... Sirius ..." Remus chanted the name as he pressed bed sheets against the wound to keep it from gushing.  
  
While he could, Severus put on his clothes, and without one word, though he wanted to, he wanted to say: _angel, Remus, love_ \- once more, but found that such a time had come and gone) to either of the men he loved so desperately, he left. He left them to their bed, their room, and to what was now their house and their life. He would not return to it, to them. He would have to be content to love them in his heart, and no other way.  
  
Sirius gasped, not daring to watch Severus leave. "Ow, it slipped, fuck didn't think it'd go that far."

Remus pulled the wand off the table, and began to cast spells in order to heal the wound, suddenly the man was soft spoken and gentle again.

His heart broke underneath it all, he knew Severus, he knew he wasn't coming back and his eyes teared over and spilled.

"Oh Sirius love, don't cry ..." Remus bowed his head and moved to kiss him.

He tilted his head up, looking at Remus. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Sirius, so much, only want you, to love you."

"Are you sure? Only me? Are you sure?"

Remus indirectly, didn't answer the question, "You're my mate, my life companion, love you Sirius."

"He just left."

Remus frowned for a moment, the word _"Who?"_ on his lips, though he didn't actually speak it as he turned his head to look. _Where was Severus?_

Sirius cupped Remus's face, looking at him, "I need to know right now if I'm enough. Because ... I ... we can't do this to him any more."  
  
Flashes of Severus discovering Remus's secret, of being the one and only person to look after him, heal him, stand up for him - his first and only friend - and yet now that he had Sirius, the other man was cast aside, Remus had in fact learned this cold lesson from Severus himself. "You're all I need Sirius." Though having him around is fun, it wasn't necessary to the werewolf (though he might reconsider what is ‘necessary' after the next transformation, but alas, he didn't think too far ahead, he didn't plan for the big picture, unlike Severus who always looked ahead, and had known from the beginning that Remus and Sirius would fall for each other)

Sirius's eyes teared and saddened, but this would have been his response no matter what. "Then we have to let him go."

"But why?" was the greedy question Remus asked before he knew not to.

Sirius sighed, "Because, my Remus, my beautiful Remus ... he ... loves you but ... he also ... I don't think we can be mated and have him with us too." He kissed Remus's face, rubbing his arm with his good hand.  
  
Remus laughed at first, "He ...?" he then sighed and laid down next to Sirius, disbelieving, "he doesn't love me."

Sirius curled up with him, "He loves you. He loves you ... more than I think he loves anything else in the world."  
  
It was strange, just like everything else, Remus believe Severus to be incapable of love even after, everything. So Remus wanted to silence this confusion by kissing Sirius, just above the wound on his arm, up his neck.  
  
Sirius sighed, too weak and too sore, too overwhelmed with the guilt of feeling such joy after Severus had left, to stop it. "Remus ... I love you." He stretched his neck out for his lips, "I've always loved you."  
  
Remus kissed the man gratefully, "Love you Sirius, mmmm ... always."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape was _not_ a Death Eater.

But some days it looked more tempting than others. Even if it meant cowering before Malfoy, to be the tormented plaything of purebloods. His current job was irregular and unsatisfying as a potions specialist, making tonics and the like to be sold on either the open or black market. He got more money for the latter, not that he cared.

A knock, soft on his door sounded through the cheap wood and into Severus's flat. It was early morning, around 8 am and the sun was just coming up, just now warming frost off of the grass and leaves. It was spring, a cold one, but spring nonetheless.

Severus assumed that someone had the wrong address as he moved with his cup of coffee in hand to respond, "Wrong address." He said through the door to whoever it was.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I'm here to see Severus Snape."

"Siri-?" There was a yelp, "Bloody-hell ..." and the door opened to reveal Severus who had just dropped his cup and scalding coffee over his robes.

Sirius Black was standing in the hall, looking very, very well, holding two cups of muggle coffee in white paper cups. He was wearing a deep red tshirt, his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black boots that made him even taller than he already was. "Goodmorning ..." he smiled softly, eyes glossy.

It was in Severus's nature to make eye contact at all time, but found that his gaze was just below Sirius's actual eyes, "Er, good morning Sirius." He opened the door further for Sirius to enter.

Sirius walked in and sat on the couch, sighing with relief and nerves. "I ... was just in the neighborhood." He watched Severus, eyes clinging to the man he desperately missed.

In one of the more dodgy and cheapest parts of town? "Really? I doubt that." Severus said with an odd defence, and yet thankful this once for the lie.

Sirius smiled a little, easing back into the couch, "You know me, always up for finding something new." He sighed and offered a coffee to Severus to replace the one he'd spilled. "So how are you?"

Severus took the coffee with a smile, _why are we talking about me? How do you think I'm ... why is this happening?_ "Why ... are you here Sirius?" Severus said sadly, longing for what cannot be and that which he would deny until the day he died. A voice, a memory returned to Severus: _We like slumming sometimes ..._

Sirius swallowed, licking his lips, "Because I miss you."

For a brief moment, the potions expert did justice to his feelings, yes he had them, "I've missed you as well Sirius."

Sirius's grey eyes softened and he made himself stay seated on the couch, "I was worried about you, I had no idea where you were or what you were doing and I ... thought you might want to know that Remus is fine, he's okay, doing fine."

Severus smiled a little, "Both of you then, doing alright?"

He nodded, "We are." Sirius stood, coffee cup dangling from his fingers. "How are you?"

"Bored out of my wits." Severus offered, watching Sirius move; always beautiful, always his angel, if only in his mind.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and looked at Severus, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? Don't be sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry because I should have done some things while we could have."

Severus was sure he knew, and yet didn't want to know; convinced it would just be a further torment, and yet his heart leapt to hear Sirius speak to him still, like this, even of ... regrets. He closed his eyes and sank back into his chair, "Would you tell me?" _so that I might imagine, at least have that._

Sirius turned and swallowed, putting his coffee down and rubbing his suddenly sweaty hands against his own jeans. He took a few steps closer and paused before he let himself straddle Severus's thighs.  "Please just hold me for a second, okay?" he murmured.

Severus's arms engulfed Sirius, holding him close, he liked this, this was his favorite. He couldn't trust his voice to speak, but if he had, it would have been an incomprehensible murmur of dreams, wants, desires, ambitions, moments lost, memories remembered ... he sighed, keeping Sirius for himself while he was allowed to do so.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, nose in his hair. "You have the nicest arms."

As if proud by the attention they had received, his arms squeezed a little around their former lover, and yet one of only two men the man ever loved, still loves. "Dear angel ... have mercy on me ..." Severus said, his eyes were leaking.

Sirius turned his head and kissed Severus's cheek, "Thank you for saving me like that, again."

 _Saved?_ Severus felt like all he touched he destroyed. He was a curse to all, mostly himself. "Sirius I-" ... _say it, you won't be able to stop._

Sirius leaned down and caught Severus's lips in a hot kiss.

Severus's fingers closed around the back of Sirius's shirt, yearning.

Sirius moaned and cupped the back of Severus's head, licking and sucking at his lips, panting softly as his own glossy, soft hair brushed Severus's face.

Severus whimpered slightly, actually terrified at speaking a confession that should have been said long ago, "Sirius. I'm nobody's fuck. But I am _your_ fuck ..." Even if such things were no longer possible, Sirius had to know, and Severus had to say it.

Sirius kissed him harder and nodded, pulling Severus up with him as he stood, "I love you."

"ILoveYouSiriusILoveYou." Severus said quickly again, but this had been the first time that the other man had ever said it to him, his heart was breaking and reforming all over again.

"Loveyou, loveyouSeverus, I love you."  
  
They were kissing feverishly now and Sirius pulled Severus with him to the old looking couch in the corner, "Just ... hold me, just holding ..."  
  
"Yes love, yes ... anything Sirius, anything." Severus held him close, before he turned into the smoke of his eyes and floated away in the open air.

"Bed?"

Severus kissed Sirius again, with complete and unwavering devotion after all this time. He moved them into an open doorway, and a mattress on the floor, scattered with more pillows than one person would ever need.  
  
Sirius sank down to the mattress, pulling Severus down with him, repeating more for himself than Severus, "we can't ... but ... I just want you to hold me-"

"I understand ..." Severus said, as he expected nothing else, but he held Sirius, held him in such a way that spoke volumes to what they both wanted, but would have to simply keep safe in the back of their minds.

Sirius snuggled against him, under the blanket, kissing Severus's face, his neck. "I love you, I love you. I had to tell you, I love you." Sirius kissed his lips again and sighed, stroking Severus's hair.

"Thank you Sirius ... my angel," _you might be Remus's Sirius, but you will always be MY angel._  

 

*            *            *

 

As always, Sirius knocked quietly, unusually gentle for the bombastic young man, now an order member, now an auror. He looked around, trying to hide how nervous he was. There had been a lot of deaths this week, on both sides.

The door opened, Severus was both relieved and crushed to see his lover again.

It was hard to try to find out who'd died, which death eaters had survived without looking suspicious. His knees went weak and he stepped in, "Severus-" their lips crushed together hard, hotly.  
  
Severus pulled Sirius into his arms, closing the door. Kissing him back sweetly, kissing him passionately, as that was all that he had been allowed to do.

Sirius whimpered and his hands clenched in Severus's robes. His head spun and ears rang loudly, a lingering effect of a stunner he'd taken to the head. "OhgodsSeverus ... you're here."

"Easy angel, I'm here ..." _I am always ... here_. He buried his nose and face against Sirius's neck, planting a soft kiss there.  
  
He clung to Severus, breathing in his hair. Everything was screwed up, everything. His friends were dying, spies laced every room of his imagination, Sirius almost hadn't escaped the last fight and it shook him. _I could die. I could die, I could have died_. "Please don't let go."  
  
Severus listened to Sirius's body, his needs, and held him close. He wanted to be his personal shield, he wanted to be his guardian an- ... guardian demon. "I have you Sirius, I have you."

Sirius took a deep breath and sighed, nuzzling Severus's neck as he relaxed. The handsome man kissed the front of Severus's neck, softly. "Were you there?" They'd all been in hoods and masks, it was impossible to tell. Mind you, Severus may not have been on their side ... not yet, not quite, but Sirius could sense every time that Severus was getting deeper and deeper in the Death Eaters and their webs of secrets.

It wasn't that Severus was trying to play Sirius for a fool, it was just that he was not privy to everything that happened, "Where?"

 _He doesn't know, you idiot. Now he'll worry. Damn it_. "Knockturn alley, two days ago." He readjusted his arms around the dark man, the solid pillar of comfort that would have sent most people running.

"No, I wasn't there ..." Severus said sadly, but maybe from now on he should be, if only to be watchful of Sirius.

He just nodded, "I'm fine, first of all. I'm fine, I recovered, no lasting damage," he held Severus's arms down tightly, knowing the man enough and where the edges of his temper were. They were never a danger to Sirius, never, but Severus was powerful, more powerful perhaps, than even he knew.  He looked up at him, one of his eyes was still bloodshot at the corner, "I was hit."

Severus looked deeply penetrating into the silver of Sirius's eyes, then his features softened as his gaze examined the rest of his face, "Any pains, irritations ...? I could make you a po-" Severus stopped himself, _was he only good for making potions and sharing a bed and a warm embrace?_

Sirius shook his head and kissed Severus again. "I just ... " he sighed, kissing Severus again, hungrily. _I thought of you. I couldn't stop closing my eyes and I thought about you._

Severus sighed deeply. Then pulled his head back a little, "Come now angel, come lay with me."

Sirius nodded, kissing him again, relieved, "Please."

The strong nimble hands moved across Sirius's back and escorted the pureblood auror to his bed.

Sirius moaned, his back shifting against Severus's hands as they kissed and he felt himself lowered to the mattress, low to the floor and covered in thin blankets, but always warm, always safe.

 _Why do you always come here?_ Severus wondered, _why don't you return to your mate, to his arms? Why do you do this to yourself?_ He brushed his fingers through Sirius's growing hair, smiling softly at the corners of his mouth, simple pleasures, again he'll never tire of these simple pleasures.

Sirius sighed, smiling back at Severus's lingering fingers in his hair. "Think I should cut it short?" He kissed Severus's jaw, his neck as Severus brushed his hair.

"I like it this way, I like it long." Severus said softly, as if speaking any louder, speaking of things he liked, he loved, would somehow destroy them.

Sirius looked up at him, murmuring, "Then I'll keep it." He ran his hands down Severus's face, planting kisses along his cheek and down his neck. "I love you."

Severus continued to smile little, "I love you too Sirius" Then kissed Sirius just under ear.

Sirius moaned, "Ohgods ... I love it there ..." One of his earrings brushed Severus's lips, teasing and warm from living on Sirius's pale skin.  
  
It had been years since Remus broke his heart, since Severus let the werewolf, his first love, go. But since then his misery had only doubled, his suffering more than he ever thought possible, as Sirius too had broken his heart. Every day he returned to him, every moment they shared, but knowing it could never be more. Sirius had broken his heart, but he loved Sirius still, he loved it.  
  
"There was a time-" Severus began in a calculated tone, "when you considered me dangerous, and not to be trusted under any circumstances."  
  
Sirius looked at him, still soft-smoke eyed, "I barely knew you then."

"I think you were right though." Severus said dangerously, after all, he, Severus Snape was the hidden enemy, and he was willingly giving himself away.

Sirius laid his head back against the bed, squinting at him, "What are you talking about?" He trailed his hands up Severus's stomach, over his clothes of course. They'd never undressed each other, not since Severus had left. Only kissing, only holding.

"I'm stating the truth that you deserve. I think you already know what I am. And you don't want that angel, not willingly." Severus swallowed hard, closing his eyes as Sirius touched him, never more than touch.

Sirius paused, but then turned his head, brushing their lips together and murmuring, "I'm not harmless, myself, Severus." He brushed his lips down Severus's neck, hoping they set his skin on fire, "There's a lot I'm not allowed to want."

"Mmm-" Severus moaned quietly as his body tightened against Sirius, though he convinced himself that he must keep to his resolve, "I think you were stronger when you hated me ... I could make you hate me again."

Sirius paused, his eyes narrowing, "Severus ..."

Heart racing, Severus worked himself up, _hate me, hate me, hate me_. " _Imperio_." he finally said that curse, he almost hadn't, he almost couldn't bring himself to do it once more, after so long.  
  
Sirius gasped and his fists tightened, putting up a fight for a moment before he relaxed, closing his eyes and sinking down into the bed. Whatever happened now, Sirius was blameless, _imperio_ had ensured that. If anyone would face Remus's wrath, it would be Severus. Once again, Severus had put himself between the werewolf and the pureblood.

Severus brushed his hand across Sirius's face, adoring the man, his black glassy eyes threatening to spill black tears. "I'm sorry I've done this, I am. But I need _you_ , I need to be your fuck and no one elses. And this is the only way it will ever happen." Severus began to take off his own clothes.  
  
Sirius didn't need telling, he leaned up and kissed Severus, helping him unbutton his robes, "Severus, my Severus ..."

Severus had been thinking on this for some time, knowing that it would all be a lie. And how he hated lies. But still, the deception was worth it, "Please Sirius, touch me as if you _wanted_ to, take me. I belong to no one-" even though the new tattoo on his forearm would suggest otherwise, "but you."  
  
Sirius grabbed Severus and almost tore his robes off, "Merlin, yes, Severus wanted to for so long ..." He leaned up, kissing his neck, his chest, like a wild, longing thing that was finally set free to take what he wanted, "Undo me ..."

Even though Severus was not the one under the _imperio_ , he happily obliged to have Sirius devour him as he so desperately wanted, needed. His fingers worked at the button then the zipper, slipping the pants from Sirius's hips.

Sirius groaned, already so hard that his sex sprung from the constriction of his trousers. "Severus, beautifulSeverus ..." he took Severus's hips and pulled him closer so that he was just over Sirius's erection.

"Fuck me Sirius, fuck me so I never forget who I really belong to."

Sirius gasped and spread Severus's ass, thrusting inside in one rough stroke.  
  
Severus's head fell back against the bed, his chest rose up and the small of his back arched away from the mattress, "GOD YES!" He cried out, closing his eyes.

Sirius moaned and both hands cupped the death eater's ass as he pushed in all the way. "SEVERUS, I love ... ohloveyou, loveyou ..." He kissed Severus, bent over him and thrusting inside him with tears in his eyes.

The man cried out again, his fingers fisted in the sheets as this was the first time Severus had allowed anyone to ravage him. "God ..." he gasped, "yesSirius, yespleaseohgod, fuckme!"

Sirius covered his lips, his face in kisses as he groaned and murmured, fucking the death eater enthusiastically, "Severus, ohfuckyoufeel ... amazing, beautiful, so perfect my love, perfect I love you, I love you, always, never forget you, feeling you oh gods ..."

Severus raged with passion and heat, "OhSirius ... myAngel, I'm yours, fuckfuck, oh god ... oh ... ahh! AHH!" He locked his jaw, he would never forget.

Sirius's hair waved and hung down, brushing Severus's face as they kissed and locked, as Sirius started to shudder inside him, as Severus's sex was brushed by the pureblood's velvety, flattened stomach. "I loveyou I love you, love you ... mine, mine, my Severus. OH ... OH GODS YES GOING TO-"

"YES! I want it, want you ... must-" Severus shot off his load between them, leaving their chests extra slick.

Sirius yelled loudly and slammed their mouths together as he came volcanically inside of Severus, his hands gripped his hip and Severus's arm and he sobbed against his lips.

Severus moved a hand to Sirius's face, gently tracing the fine lines and angles of his face, "Angels don't cry love, shh ..." he said just above a whisper, with the briefest regret that he had made Sirius do this, that it could be no other way. "Shh, love. Love you ... thank you." Though what's to thank? Sirius was under the _imperio_ , he hadn't done it willingly, but still, it felt right to say.

Sirius kissed him again, holding him tightly, not moving away an inch, just drowning in him, in the beautiful man no one else had ever seen like this.

"I love you, I love you."  
  
Severus was quite content to let Sirius linger, he had wanted this for so long, why bring it to an end so quickly? Though there was a timeline to observe. "Hold me love, hold me close."

Sirius squeezed Severus in his arms, tangling their legs together and snuggling their faces close. "Darling ..." he kissed Severus's jaw, head dipping under his uneven features to the young death eater's neck and hiding his face there. "yes."

"You know what I am Sirius, but know also I am yours, I'll never betray you." Though the mark on his arm might suggest otherwise, it was at it's core, just a mark on his flesh, and not his heart. "Love you Sirius, god ..."  
  
Sirius brushed his fingers over Severus's chest, whispering, "I have a secret."

"Tell me angel, tell me."

Sirius rested their faces together, close, intimate, "I'm yours."

Severus wanted to believe Sirius, so he did. Severus's heart danced with the bright light of Sirius, his personal star, his personal angel. He kissed the auror gently, the man who might one day have to kill him.

 

*            *            *

 

Severus had Sirius Black in his arms, in his bed, in Death Eater headquarters. He had claimed his right to the prisoner in compensation for the loss of Malfoy those years ago. He had already penetrated the unconscious man, just holding him, not fucking, just warmly inside, having him to himself. His lips were pressed against the auror's neck, just under his ear. At first he had whispered his love and devotion, but now just held him in silence.  
  
Sirius sighed and his lips opened softly. Something was ... good. Not just good, heavenly. Perfect, warm. "Mmm ..." he moaned quietly.  
  
Severus kept his hold on Sirius, "Angel-" he said softly at he felt the man stir.

Sirius's head turned and he licked his lips, "Ahh ..."

"Shhh, safe ... you're safe ... shhh."

Sirius's lips curved upwards in a smile and his body tightened around Severus's cock.

"Ahhh-" Severus sighed, kissing him once, "Mmm Sirius ..."

Sirius moaned warmly and his eyes opened, half open, focusing on Severus as he pushed himself back against him lustfully, already relaxed enough to have him inside comfortably. He whispered, "Severus ... Severus ..."  
  
"Oh Sirius, oh love ..." Severus pushed his hips forward slowly, reawakening his sex that hid safely tucked away. His hands moved across Sirius's chest, feeling the man's heart beat as he breathed.

"Love ... love, love, love ..." Sirius breathed out, hands sliding up Severus's arms, feeling his muscle, the sharp cut of his wirey, strong arms with a moan. "Oh-" His thighs spread for the warm man between them and Sirius wrapped one leg around Severus's hips.

The usually angst ridden, gloomy and spiteful man's heart lifted to hear Sirius speak to him, freely, free from any curse, from any other obligations. It is a fact that might one day be recorded in the master book of life, but Sirius Black was and is the only person Severus had ever apologized to, and he did it again, "I'm sorry Sirius, for everything ..." _what I made you do before, that you are made to do now, that you have to be here now, that I won't let you go_. And yet still he moved against the man's body, slowly fucking him, feeling him as he would so often dream.  
  
Sirius moaned and kissed him, deeply, of his own free will, both arms around the former Slytherin as he moved inside of his body again, reaching parts of him that had mourned his absence. "Severus ... fuck ... oh yeah ..."

Severus smiled devilishly, "Want to keep you safe, want to keep you with me ... want you ... oh, ohhh, gods ..." He moved faster, hands around the man's rib cage, feeling him move, remembering how the skin stretched over his bones and muscles.

Sirius licked his lips, Severus's jaw, to his ear, moaning, "Keep me." Both of his ankles locked behind Severus's back, opening himself to his long lost lover.

"YES!" Severus grunted being able to move deeper, "FuckFuckFuck." He chanted with every thrust.

Sirius YELLED, "AHHHSEVERUS ... ohgods ohgods ohgods FUCK ME ..."

Their bodies moved against one another, hardened from the stresses and demands of their individual jobs. Severus's lungs relaxed into a tormented groan as he clung to Sirius.

Sirius's body tightened and gripped him, sweating. "Severus, Severus, Severus, oh fuck, fuck me ... so that I know ..." he panted, "who I really belong to."  
  
Severus caressed the strong lines down Sirius's neck and back. He looked into his eyes, deeply searching for that strength, "DearGodSirius, fuck ... mine, from the beginning, mine ... FUCK!" He gasped breathing against his shoulder, "wanted you always! Ahh!" his body tightened, his fingers dug into Sirius as his seed claimed the inside of his body.

Sirius writhed and screamed, anyone outside of Severus's chambers would be thoroughly satisfied that Black was being tortured. Sirius came against Severus's sallow skin, so hard that his head spun and he couldn't breathe.

Severus kissed Sirius's face and neck adoringly, as he panted his true devotion, "Yours sweet angel, I'm yours."

Sirius clung to him, gasping for breath brokenly, "My Severus, my Severus I love you, I've always loved you, love you ... yours, yours."

"Sweet love ..." Severus swallowed, regaining his composure, kissing just under Sirius's chin, licking his neck.

Sirius laughed softly and tipped his head back, "I'm dreaming ... I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming ... my lovely ... "

Licking the length of Sirius's throat, Severus mumbled, "Not a dream, not a nightmare ... this is real, love."

"Real love." Sirius repeated, looking at him.  
  
"Please ..." Severus whispered again, if the idea of this being true love was an illusion, then he didn't want it shattered, even if he had so carelessly let it slip from his lips. So he silenced Sirius's mouth with a kiss before the man could argue.  
  
Sirius ran his hands up Severus's back, up his robes, "How did you ... how did I get here?"

Severus sighed gravely, he kissed the side of Sirius's cheek once, before explaining the predicament, "You were captured in battle Sirius ... I've ... I've taken responsibility for you now."

Sirius paused, "I don't remember ..."

"Avery, yes ... I believe Avery stunned you unconscious while you were dueling with Dolohov."

Sirius nodded and pulled Severus closer, kissing his neck softly. He whispered, dreading, "Did ... anyone I know ... "

"No love, everyone else got away."

Sirius relaxed a little. "So I'm ... a prisoner?" He smiled a little.

"Yes." Severus said softly against the pureblood's smooth, round shoulder.

Sirius turned his head and kissed Severus's hair. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well Sirius, but you've never been absent from my heart and now to have you in my arms again ..." Severus licked his lips, "I don't want to let go."

Sirius smiled and snuggled their faces together, making an unlikely pair. "Don't let me go." He stroked his face again, kissing his lips softly, "Don't let me go."

"I won't, you're my angel ... I won't give you up for anything in this world or the next." Severus kissed Sirius again, softly, dedicated.

Sirius sighed and held him, kissing his pale, pale shoulder. "Severus, I ... made a mistake. That night you left us both was a mistake." He'd finally said it, what had haunted him for years, what he'd never been able to say out loud.

But Severus had never blamed Sirius, he didn't understand it, "Please Sirius, no ... my fault entirely, the fault lies with me ..."  
  
He kissed Severus's face, clinging to him, pearl-gray eyes closed. It was ... wrong, he knew, to be relieved that he was away from Remus. It was wrong. _You said you loved him. I do love him ... I love him, but he's ..._ Sirius closed his eyes, trying to let himself enjoy human arms. _Strong, humanly strong._

By now Severus had deflated within Sirius, even though their bodies still were meshed together as one. "I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to let either of you go ... but I needed to. He didn't want me, and I could no longer live that lie, no longer deceive myself. I'm sorry ..."

Sirius kissed him, silencing him. _Not your fault_. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I ... wasn't under _Imperio_."  
  
Severus searched the silver eyes before him, remembering back to the details of that day.

Sirius swallowed, "You taught me to fight it. I did."

Severus's smile was between sorrow and pride. Love and self-loathing.

"Let me ..." He kissed him again, "Let me in again." Sirius kissed Severus's thin lips again, "Beautiful, beautiful Severus ..."

Very slowly Severus let out the breath he had been holding. To let him in, in so many ways. It was amazing how quickly Severus was to jump at the chance to be hurt again, "Yes Sirius ... yes ... I am yours."

Sirius shuddered and kissed his neck again, almost whimpering, "You felt so good ..." He guided Severus's hand down to his own hardened sex, showing him.

Severus moaned agreeably, as he fingered Sirius's hardened cock, _for me. He wants me. It wasn't a lie._ "Please Sirius, I won't want to belong to anyone else."

Sirius guided Severus over him, encouraging him to spread his legs, "I don't want you to ... no one else, Severus, no one else ... ever."

Severus's thighs trembled but he opened himself willingly, overwhelmed that Sirius was saying these things, wanting these things after everything, "Please ... yes."

Sirius gasped and moaned as the tip of his sex entered Severus again, after years. 

This time, rather than confining his hands to the bed sheets, his arms wrapped around Sirius familiarly, that loving embrace that each had always looked forward to on those rare, secret occasions.

"Ah, ahhh-" Severus whimpered, "Only ever been yours, only ... please ... remind me ..."

With a broken word, "Lov ... love ..." Sirius arched his hips hard, pushing himself inside Severus with a shockingly deep bend of his body.

It wasn't that Severus struggled against Sirius, no, but his body twisted up and writhed as he moaned at the penetration. "Don't stop ... don-"

Sirius's hands went to Severus's hips and he held him still as he pressed his length inside the man he loved.

"God! You're going to make me come already ... FUCK!" Severus hissed as the pressure inside stimulated every nerve in his body for release, complete surrender.

Sirius shook and gasped, "Thencome, come ... comeforme ..." Sirius drew out a little, pushing back in starting to pump inside him.

Severus held his dripping cock with one hand against the flat of his stomach as he shot hotly up his own chest, "Ah! So good, so good to me ... yours, yours ... I'm yours. My angel, save me ..." it was a dizzying statement but it was only laced with truth, a deep truth that only escaped when Severus's guard was down.  
  
Sirius gasped and kept moving inside of him, "Severus, Severus, Severus ... love you ..." He pulled him closer, cradling him.  
  
The man in Sirius's arms whimpered, "Tell me, tell me no one else is allowed to touch me ... tell me I'm not alone ... tell me I'm safe with you ... please ... need you ..."

Sirius rolled them over in one smooth movement, thrusting inside Severus harder, harder, worshipping him. "I'm here, you're mine ... mine ..."

Severus had inexplicably become very fragile all of the sudden as he laid against Sirius, breathing shallow as he kissed the skin before him, moaning his delights, crying out his salvation.

Their noses brushed as Sirius worked inside him, his back dipping and curving and skin sweating beautifully. "Only mine now, only mine ... ever ... my love."

"Yes, dear god-" Severus rolled his hips against Sirius's, riding him out, wanting to be marked by the pureblood again, wanting to carry his seed in him always, "my angel, my love ... my Sirius ... god, fuck, yes!"

"Love you, only you ..." Sirius kissed him hard, very hard, biting his lip a little as he sped in him. The pureblood moaned. He could feel his body tighten and heat, fast, hard, focused, burning. "Going to ..."

Their tongues tangoed, Severus's hair fell across his face riding Sirius's erection, meeting him at the finish line.

Sirius yelled again, his voice cutting out as he orgasmed inside Severus, only for the second time in his life.

Severus's spine was slapped straight when Sirius came, his head fell back, mouth open and gasping and chest heaving as if the ceiling offered more air then the rest of the room. His body danced and tingled, alive, very much alive - Severus had no words, but his body thanked Sirius, rocking a few more times against the man, his renewed lover.

Sirius's mouth attached to Severus's throat, kissing and gasping against his wet skin. The chasm of muscle that defined Sirius's hip rubbed against Severus's ass, still buried in him. "Oh Severus ..." His arms were around the other man, clinging to him, his own skin pinkening and rosy against Severus's.

Severus's lips parted with a slow, deep sigh. He blinked a few times as he looked to Sirius, steady and strong, confident with what they really meant to each other.  
  
Sirius smiled widely, glowing. "Gods ..." They'd already taken each other back.

Severus nuzzled against Sirius, quite happy, thanking those gods for returning Sirius, his angel, back into his life.

 

*            *            *

 

Severus had left Sirius alone in his chambers early in the morning, as he always did. Kissing the usually half-asleep auror on the lips before he disappeared to do ... whatever it was he did. But it was afternoon now, and usually he would be back by now, at least to share lunch or a short nap and a cuddle before Severus had to leave again. Sirius was pacing, looking at the clock on the wall. Severus was never late.

It was late afternoon. And getting later.

Every sound raised a hair on the back of his neck, every overdue second sent bells off in his head and he started looking for a way to get Severus's attention. He'd never had to look before.

Screams came from outside the walls, down in the gardens. Every now and again the building should rumble, charms, strong spells were being cast.  
  
Voices yelled instructions in the halls outside of Severus's chamber.

Sirius fell first as the building shook and braced himself as a bookshelf crashed to the ground beside him, "SEVERUS!?" He scrambled to his feet and RAN to the dresser trying to find Severus's spare wand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck ..." The dresser skidded across the floor again and Sirius yelped, yanking his hand out of it just in time. Fuck it, he ran to the door, pounding on it as hard as he could with a bookend, trying to dent the enchanted wood.

Suddenly the door was violently thrown open. Severus fell into the room backwards, pointing his wand at the open door, " _Collopor_ -" he was unable to finish sealing the door before his attacker shot him with the torture curse again " _CRUCIO_! You damn fool! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR PRISONERS?!" The man demanded before the gruff auror Moody moved in to torture Snape until he got the information he wished. Severus was writhing on the floor, he had suffered this and other spells throughout the entire battle within the building, and yet he did not relinquish his wand.

"NO!!!" Sirius ran at Moody and shoved him back, tearing his wand away. "GET OFF OF HIM! YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"BLACK! My good lad, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Moody said, shocked to see him _here_ , rather than deep in some pit in the basement, and was shocked further still to see the young man rush to Snape's defence.

Sirius's jaw clenched and he stood in front of Severus, wand at Moody, but his other hand up, "Yeah, thanks to the guy you just tried to TORTURE!"

"He's a Death Eater lad, and we have come to put down the Dark Lord's little cult once and for all. Now, stand aside and let us finish this."

Sirius shook his head, "Moody, unclog the ears, old man. He's been spying for us! If you kill him now, you lose any information to put away the THOUSANDS of Death Eaters out there who are hiding!"

But Moody looked intent, if not excited, "Don't you understand, we've nearly won! The Dark Lord has abandoned them all for us to destroy. Now, come away lad, before he casts another confundus charm on you and addles your brain again."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Where is Dumbledore?"

Tonks and Shacklebolt had been running the halls before they stopped in the open doorway. "Sirius!" Tonks nearly squealed with excitement.

Sirius yelled to her, "Dumbledore!? Where is he?"  
  
Sirius turned to look at Severus, helping him up, keeping himself between Severus and the order members. "Come on, it's alright."

Tonk's smiled faded quickly, she couldn't say, but Shacklebolt would, "He's gone Sirius, just ... as we were making our final assault ..."  
  
"Yes, now come on lad, bring the bastard down ..."

The news of Dumbledore's death was enough of a shock to Severus, more then any torture curse, that his wand fell from his already trembling hands.

Sirius's jaw fell open too, but his hand tightened on his wand. "You ... oh god. No."

At that moment, Severus knew there was not the slimmest chance of hope for survival now. And Sirius fighting the entire Order on his behalf would achieve nothing, he would still die this day.

Sirius collected himself, shaking his head at them, "Snape isn't who you want to hang."

"He is, and we don't plan to hang him." Moody grinned, the lust for Death Eater deaths and screams filling his senses.  
  
Sirius stepped closer, stern, "He isn't. He saved my life. Every day for weeks."

"Come now Sirius, you're confused, come along- he's warped your mind all these months, we will finish this, and I rather not hurt you to do it."

Sirius moved back to Severus and stepped in front of him directly. "You'll have to." He crossed his arms, staring at Moody.

Severus's whisper was broken and bloody, "You can't win this for me Sirius ..." _Let them have their revenge._

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "He's not yours to hurt, Moody. Let me handle this."

"Fine then, we're gathering in the courtyard," Moody nodded at Shacklebolt, "take him down."

Sirius turned, wand in hand, other hand up to warn off Kingsley, "Kingsley ... don't."

"Boy!" Moody yelled, "Come on!"

"Kingsley, believe me. Snape isn't who you want. Leave him alone."

Kingsley spoke a bit more rationally, "Alright Sirius, just calm down ... we report to McGonagall now, we'll speak with her downstairs, alright?"

Sirius used the wand to conjure a pair of handcuffs and turned to Snape, "Severus ..." he whispered, "I'm not leaving you." Sirius fastened one cuff around his own wrist. He offered the other to Snape.

Severus had closed his eyes, "Thank you" he mouthed as his heart thundered in his temple then attached the cuff around his own wrist with a deathly clicking.

Sirius threaded their fingers together, determined. "Wait," he looked at Severus, "hold your other hand up, please."

Severus did as he was instructed without complaint or question.

Sirius made a small cut in Severus's palm with his wand, murmuring an old, dark incantation as he did the same to his hand, pressing them together. The cuffs around their wrists were circled with a pale, blue light and their hands healed instantly. Sirius smiled sadly, turning to announce to the room, "Snape and I are now under a sympatico bond." He warned the others in the room, "If he dies, I die. Got it?"

"BOY! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FOOL I EVER DID SEE!" Moody roared.

Sirius growled at him, "I think there's someone even YOU don't want to explain my death to, Mad-eye."

Moody glared, then just pointed at the door for them to leave, to settle this, and come up with a counter charm for the Black heir's foolish and rash choice.

Sirius kept their hands together, walking out with Severus, protective.

The armed escort of Order members grew as they walked outside, into the once pristine gardens now watered with the blood of Death Eaters, tortured, executed bodies from both sides now decorated the garden rather than roses or butterflies. Even with the charm Sirius set in place, Severus felt like he was next. His hand tightened around Sirius's when he recognized Dumbledore's abandoned wand; he didn't dare to look further for the man himself.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened at the carnage, this was hardly what he imagined Dumbledore would have wanted. Severus's hand in his brought him back to earth and he focused again on his former professor ahead of him, "Minerva."

McGonnagal, steel-eyed and aged years in a single morning turned and her face softened at the sight of the long-missing Black. "Oh, Sirius." She took a deep breath, staying strong, "We were hoping you would be found."

Moody and the others were standing around as well, waiting for judgement, there was another far-off scream, then silenced.

Sirius stepped forward with Severus, "I can't imagine ... fuck this is ... horrific."

She nodded, for once not correcting the young man. "What can I do for you Sirius?"

Sirius straightened, staring into her eyes, "Severus Snape is not ... he doesn't deserve execution."

"Like hell he doesn't!" Moody chimed in.

Minerva sent Moody a look, "Alastor."

"Minerva, the lad here has obviously suffered from long-term exposure to the imperious curse- he's not thinking straight!"

"Alastor, silence. Let him speak!"  
  
But Moody seemed to represent the masses, they wanted blood so bad they might as well have been holding torches and pitchforks.

Sirius didn't wait for another interruption, "The ONLY reason I'm still breathing is because Severus has been hiding me, taking care of me, and saved me. He saved my _life_ , the only reason he ever joined the death eaters in the first place was for my safety. He is NOT one of them, he's shown more bravery, fortitude and compassion than I ever could. Dumbledore always believed in him, always, don't serve him up now as a scapegoat to be carved by funeral mourners."

Though Sirius was not looking at him directly, Severus's dark eyes were pleading to his lover, his love, he didn't want to die at someone else's hand. Keenly aware of the eyes upon him, loathing every inch of his body and what he represented. He didn't belong to them, it was not their life to take, it belonged to Sirius. He already felt cold, he already felt dead.

McGonnagal sighed, hand over her eyes for a long moment. "Mr. Black ..."

Sirius pleaded, "This is NOT what Dumbledore would have wanted, don't compound this tragedy with another murder!!!"  
  
Minerva looked at him, eyes full of tears, "Sirius ... I cannot deny that Severus Snape _is_ a death eater ..."

"Let me handle this, please let me handle this. You've won, our side has won, how can he be HARMFUL?"

She paused, thinking.

"I can handle this," he stepped closer, "we'll disappear, it's a non-issue. Give us two hours ... we're gone, not your problem, ever."

She nodded, " _Three_ hours Mr. Black, and then I am no longer responsible."

Moody just laughed, "That is the most absurd thing! WHAT? You're going to let him GO?!"

Minerva glared, "Step down Alastor!"

Sirius wasted no time, he pulled Severus behind him, walking out of the hellish garden as fast as he could. Three hours, to the second you can bet Moody would be there.

By now, blood was caked with black hair at the base of his skull, black blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, he whispered with a wheeze, only for Sirius's ears, "My angel of mercy." Severus's smile was a delicate acceptance knowing that this day would come and would not have a fairy tale ending.

"Come on, please, just a while more ... We can go, I can get you out of here, I can save you. You saved me."

Severus followed painfully, but gave no sign of it.

Sirius looked around helplessly. _Nightmare, this is a nightmare._ With a groan, he heaved Severus over his shoulder and summoned a broom from the pile of bodies.  
  
"I'll get you out of here, at least ..." _Just hide him, give him a fighting chance._

Severus's voice and reason was failing him, but he made an attempt to speak while he could, wanting his last words, if they were to be his last, "Sirius ... love you." _You've saved me in the most important way.  
_

Sirius laid Severus on the ground for a moment, kneeling over him, "Please, don't, not now. Severus, I'm taking you somewhere safe, don't be silly."

"They'll come, it will never end ..."

"No, no ..."

"You're free love ... I'm ... I'm already lost."

Sirius looked him over, trying to calm him, "Don't say that. Are you hurt? Where?"

Severus however would not speak of his injuries, of his broken ribs, of his punctured ... yes, something inside was punctured but his body had become numb to it, the base of his head stopped it's blood letting. "Sirius ..." he cried, _I'll miss you._

Sirius gathered Severus into his arms, holding him, "No, no, no ... please don't, please ... Severus ..." Sirius felt himself start to sink with Severus into the ground. "Who ... who did this?"

"It doesn't matter ..." Severus didn't want to name names and perpetuate the madness of killing, "Sirius love, remove the charm ... don't ... you don't deserve this fate."

Sirius shook his head, laying his head on Severus's chest. "Not leaving." Like a dog, loyal to it's dying friend, Sirius laid himself over Severus, trying to save the heat in his body.

Severus cried openly, though silently, tears mixing with blood, "Thank you ... Sirius ... I don't ... I don't want to be alone ..."

Sirius, paling, rose as much as he could and turned Severus to face him, tangling their limbs together for the last time, faces touching. "Not alone." The blue glow grew stronger, sapphire colored now.

Severus shook and trembled as he breathed, labored, _I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry._

Sirius kissed him, slowly, holding him close.

Severus kissed back, eyes closed, he kissed with all his love, until that wasn't enough, until he couldn't kiss any more, until the life left him like a gentle breeze through the trees.

Sirius expelled his last breath into Severus's mouth, their lips never parting.

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
